NoonMidnight
by mspolapotter
Summary: Sequel to Dusk. Things are looking up when Renesmee is offered a recording contract from a big company. The catch, though? She has to live in UK for an entire year. Renesmee, a recording artist. Sounds good? Yes, but not for their relationship.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ah . . . warmth. _This_ is a climate I enjoy.

It's been four years since that night of prom, and the ring was happily resting on my left hand. Good thing Jake lived through Mom and Dad . . .

*

"Ready?" I asked Jake confidently next morning after prom. We'd sworn not to think about it until we got around to telling them. Thank heavens for Aunt Alice not being able to see our future.

"Yep," he replied in a tight voice. His temperature seemed to have cooled down a few degrees.

"Breathe, hon," I had said to him. "Dad won't kill you. Mom won't, too."

He let out a huge huff and felt a bit warmer again.

I opened the door of the house and found everyone laughing in the living room.

They stopped abruptly when we entered.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk to you for a sec?" I asked nonchalantly in the sweetest voice possible. We headed to the dining room.

"Looks like you have something big to say," Mom commented. As if I needed any of that.

"Okay, I'm saying this to you first so Dad won't freak out . . . well, he will anyway since I'm sure he'll be reading my thoughts . . ." I said. I placed my hand on her face and reminisced the moments that had happened last night.

"No," Mom whispered as he saw Jacob kneeling with the tiny box in his hands. Dad looked ready to kill.

"Dad! Please let me finish," I cried before he could pounce on Jacob.

"You obviously said yes, how could you not say yes! Let's get to the part where you said yes . . . wait . . . you said . . . _no_?"

"Not . . . exactly." I got to the part where I told Jake that only when I officially turn eighteen will I marry him.

I put my hand down and revealed the ring. Dad began rubbing his temples but Mom hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you," she said with dry sobs. "You made a very wise decision."

"Thanks, Mom," I replied, hugging her back. When she let me go, she hugged Jake.

And Dad? Still rubbing his temples.

"Now I know how Charlie feels," he finally said.

His statement made us all crack up. I just couldn't resist the urge to hug him. I'm such a daddy's girl.

*

I smiled to myself at the memory. As usual, Jake and I were here in La Push just enjoying the very few rays of sunlight.

"Jake, sometimes you make me feel like I'm your little sister," I moaned.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

Hah. As if every girlfriend rides on her boyfriend's back like a kid. I pressed my hand on his face and told him that.

"Quil told Claire yet?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied. "Claire's still twelve, but Quil reckons she has a crush on him."

"Why are you wolves so conceited," I sighed.

"Hey, tell me one time I was," he challenged.

"Let's see," I said in a mock voice. "The time you boasted about playing guitar, when in fact you couldn't think of lyrics quick enough; the last time the Volturi attacked, you said you were going to fight, but ended up doing nothing; and finally, the time you thought you could live without me and ended up with me."

"Now, who were you calling conceited again?" he replied. I smacked him playfully on the head. He just turned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, it's one of the things you love about me," I replied.

My phone rang.

"Yep?"

"Nessie, _you have to get here now_," said an agitated Aunt Rose from the other line. She still teaches at Forks High with Uncle Emmett while the rest of us go to the University of Washington.

"Why? What's the big hurry?" I asked.

"_Someone_ wants to talk to you," she replied, almost excited. "Make yourself presentable and be here in five minutes."

"Sure," I said. "See you later."

I explained the situation to Jake and we drove back home. It took me a second and a half to prepare myself then we rode Mom's Ferrari to my old school. Aunt Rose led me into the conference room. Mr. Greene was with a few people.

"Here she is," Aunt Rose announced proudly. The three of them stood up.

"Miss Vanessa, this is Gabrielle and Michael Jameson. They're currently the owners of a big record company in U.K."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, shaking their hands. I was so nervous that I was almost as hot as a human. Finally, we all sat down. Jake was outside so I felt even colder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jameson—"

"Please, sir, you could call us by our first names," Michael Jameson said.

"Very well then. Mike and Gabby were looking for new stars. They held an audition here for a week, but unfortunately, they didn't find anyone who they think would shine very long. Mike, I think you'd like to finish the story."

"Well, when we bumped into Rosalie, we had a little chat and sort of told her about our little problem," he continued. "She gave me the album you recorded four years ago."

"And?" I asked eagerly.

"We think that you're star material," Gabrielle concluded.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "M-me?"

"Yes, you!"

I can't believe it! _Me!_

"So, are you in?"

I was so excited that I didn't say anything. I uttered a few incoherent words before I finally replied properly.

"Sure!"

"Great!" Michael replied enthusiastically. "We'll come over to your house next week with the contract. Please inform your family about this. I'm sure they'll be so proud of you."

He shook my hand, but I still didn't say anything. Gabrielle hugged me before they left.

"Thank you _so_ much!" I finally managed to say. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes.

"_Jake!_" I screeched when the door opened.

"Huh? Whazzapened? Oof!" I soared to him in a huge hug. Apparently, he fell asleep on the bench. "Whoa, why are you crying?" He began stroking my hair.

I took hold of his hand and recounted everything.

"I'm going to be a singer!" I squealed excitedly.

"That's great!" he replied.

We drove home with big smiles on our faces.

When I got there however, a party was already waiting for me. Aunt Alice had seen the whole thing through Aunt Rose.

"Congratulations!" she greeted with a teddy bear hug. The other members of my family enveloped me in hugs after her, but Dad held on to me.

I told them that the Jamesons were meeting me again next week to see my parents and to let me sign the contract. We agreed to just let Daddy Carlisle and Mommy Esme pose as my parents for that part.

Sure enough, they did come the following week. They were a bit puzzled when they saw Daddy and Mommy but we explained that they had adopted me just like the rest.

"So today, you'll be signing the contract officially, well, at least if you agree to," Mr. Jameson explained. "When you do, you will be doing a mock contract signing in front of the press. Here's the contract."

It was a one-year exclusive contract to Lightning Records. If I was offered, however, I could agree to some TV, film and advertising contracts, too. They're letting me record one album for the duration of the contract although if it hits gold label in a month, they'll make me do another one. The pay's not bad either.

I was about to sign the contract when I read the final agreement.

"I _have_ to live in U.K. for the duration of the contract?" I asked, eyes wide open.

What the hell?

"Well, Lightning Records _is_ based in London," Mr. Jameson pointed out. "And you'll be allowed to bring two guardians with you. I can see your parents will be unable to, since your father's needed in town."

_You'll come with me, right? You and Mom?_

Dad was two seats away from me. He gave a jerk of his head which I took to be a yes.

Jake was holding my hand. _Will you be okay?_ I asked. He too, nodded.

I signed my name at the bottom of the page.

Michael Jameson smiled widely.


	2. 1 Goodbye,for now

I told myself I won't be writing until after a couple of weeks. But it's just so HARD! Here's chapter one. Hope you guys like it :)_

* * *

_

_1. Goodbye. . . For Now_

In another week, we managed to get everything ready: passports, visas, working permit and whatever. Of course Mom and Dad will be coming with me, but Aunt Alice can't. Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Mommy Esme and Daddy Carlisle can't.

Jacob can't.

"Hey," I heard him greet as I was packing my stuff. His voice had a melancholy edge to it.

"Hi," I greeted back. I had nothing more to say.

Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me. I grasped his hands.

"I'll miss you," I finally whispered.

"You too."

We held our position for a couple of minutes and then continued with my packing.

_Tonight will be my last in Forks for a year_, I thought to myself. I hugged myself tight under the covers and just tried to absorb the feel of my bed.

_Crap, now I can't get to sleep. _

I think about how much I will be leaving behind. My family, my friends, my education (well, I have forever to get back to that) . . . my entire life. It would be just like in those earlier years. Another new start. Another beginning. Another sunrise.

Just when I was reaching noon.

Everything felt comfortable to me. It was like being halfway, being at the middle of the seesaw. I just reached noon and now I would have to start with dawn all over again.

Dad passed by my door and sensed my distress. A few minutes later, my lullaby was playing.

Of course, it worked.

When I woke up the next morning, I was instantly surprised. I hadn't had a dreamless night in months. My brain was probably still too confused and tired of thinking of a lot of confusing things to make up a dream.

_Wow_. That _was_ confusing.

I stared at my room for the last time in a year.

"I'll miss you, Caleb," I said adoringly to my movie poster, which I have to leave behind. I could hear Mom and Dad in the other room getting ready.

"Ready yet?" Dad asked, handing me my breakfast.

"Yep," I replied. I finished my breakfast in a hurry and grabbed an Oreo from the cookie jar.

"What, is my cooking that bad?" Dad asked.

"Nope, it's great as always, really. I just want to have my last cookie before I began snacking on tea and scones again," I replied seriously. Both of them laughed.

By ten o'clock we managed to reach the airport. Of course my entire family was there and also a bunch of my La Push pals (which included Jacob's entire pack and their objects of imprinting). I felt like a popstar with huge bodyguards.

"_Last call for flight seven twenty-three to London, UK_," a disembodied voice called. I looked at my ticket to make sure.

Darn, I _hate_ goodbyes.

I was hugged by every one of my La Push friends. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Nahuel, Kim, Claire, Emily, Rachel and finally Seth. Natasha and Nathaniel, Sam and Emily's twins, hugged me too. Then of course, my family. Daddy Carlisle and Mommy Esme hugged me; Uncle Jazz hugged me too; Uncle Em hugged me and we did our special high-five before he ruffled my hair; Aunt Rose kissed both my cheeks; Aunt Alice hugged me and we did our special handshake before fixing the "mess that my Uncle Em made." The rest of them will be following when school's over.

Gosh, I _hate_ saying goodbye to Jake.

We wrapped our arms around each other. Then I began crying. I was a head shorted than him so I rested my head on his chest and inhaled his scent. He began whispering song lyrics in my ear.

"_Let me hold you for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again_," he sang.

"It's not the last," I muttered between sobs.

"Write the rest of the song, okay?" Jake asked.

"Okay," I promised. I wanted time to stop now. I'll miss the heat . . . the warmth.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, time to go," Mom said. I slowly broke free from Jake and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll miss you, hon," I said.

"I love you."

"Forever."

I followed my parents and the Jamesons to the departure area. I swung my guitar over my shoulder and dragged my suitcase. I blew kisses everywhere and waved goodbye. I mouthed a last "I love you" to Jake and looked straight ahead. I put my luggage on the carousel and walked through the metal detectors. They normally didn't allow guitars as carry-ons but what the heck, I was about to be a star.

I waved goodbye to Forks and Washington altogether as soon as the plane was off the tarmac. Then, I shut the window and closed my eyes.

A couple of hours later, dad tapped my shoulder. We were about to land.

After landing and getting off the plane, we got our luggage off the carousel.

When I walked out of the airport, I can't help but take a deep breath. Twelve years has just been too long.

Oh yeah, we forgot to tell the Jamesons that we lived here for a while.

"Welcome to London, Nessie," Mr. Jameson said.

As if I needed any of that.

* * *

There's more. See, I told you I can't help myself :)


	3. 2 Why Didn't They Tell Me

Chapter 2. Haha. i loved writing this one_

* * *

_

_2. Why Didn't They Tell Me?!_

We took a cab to our new apartment and after being settled for a while, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson took me to Lightning Records.

"Mum, Dad, you're here!" called someone from behind us. An utterly-familiar-voiced someone. With an utterly familiar accent.

When I turned to see who it was, I saw a tall, lanky boy with jet black hair and green eyes. He looked utterly familiar, too. Like someone I have a poster of back home.

He looked utterly like someone I have a major crush on, but never dreamt of meeting.

No, he just can't be.

"Nessie, let me introduce you to our son, Caleb," Mrs. Jameson said.

Wow, his name's familiar too.

"Caleb? As in, _Caleb James_?" I can't help but ask. Any moment now, I will faint.

"Yup. Caleb James is his screen name."

"Did . . . didn't you play Bradley Murray in _Star Light, Star Bright_?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh. Em. _Gee_," I said, exaggerating the three-letter expression into three sentences.

Dad shook his head as he read my thoughts. Oh my _freaking_ gosh! Their son was, like, my _major crush_! If I didn't have enough sanity, I would've screamed . . . and probably fainted.

"Dad told me you'd be recording an album," Caleb said in his accent. Crap, I _so_ love that accent.

"Uh . . . y-yes," I replied. "I'm Nessie," I added, shaking his hand.

"Well, Nessie, welcome to Lightning Records," he said flashing a smile. Oh my _GOSH_, I could just swoon on the spot.

"I'm sorry, she's just a bit star struck, that's all," Dad said for me.

_A bit?_ I thought. _Isn't that an understatement?_

"So we'll leave you two for a while," Mr. Jameson said. Caleb, you try teaching Nessie some things in the recording studio. I'll take Mr. and Mrs. Masen for a tour.

And they left.

Crap. I was alone with my major crush. Crap. And I'm already engaged and he can't know. _Crap_.

"Okay, so this is the recording studio," Caleb said as we entered a dim room that had a few controls in it. I still couldn't say anything. "Um, Nessie, if you would . . . like to say anything, you're free to do so. If you'd like to laugh . . . or . . . really, anything.

"Anything?" I asked again.

"Mm-hmm."

I took another deep breath and blew it out as a whistle. Then, I began blabbing.

"Well, it's just that ever since I watched Star Light, Star Bright, I've had a major crush on you," I explained. "And, well, I'm just sort of freaking out, I guess, that I'm meeting you and for gosh _sakes_, talking to you. I'm just totally star struck."

He looked at me for a minute. "Done?" he asked. Then we both doubled over, laughing.

"Okay, I'm _so_ putting that major crush thing away and pretend like this just didn't happen," I said.

"Yeah, we'll be hanging out a lot now so, let's go with that," he agreed. We shook hands once again.

"So this is where it all happens, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied. "But you should know about it, shouldn't you? Mum told me you recorded an album when you were in high schools."

"I did, but it was just done on the computer."

"Oh," he replied. "You want to try recording a song? Just so you could be familiar with it."

"Sure," I agreed.

We went to the other room. This one had fabric walls, floors and even ceilings.

"The fabric absorbs the sound instead of bouncing it back like on hardwood. Makes the song sound clear," he explained. "You write your own songs?" he asked, spotting my guitar.

"Oh, yeah," I replied nonchalantly.

"What else do you play?" he pressed on.

"Uh . . . piano, flute, violin, bass guitar . . . oh, and I make a mean beat on the drums," I said.

"Wow, you're one talented person."

"Thanks."

He pulled up a stool and made me sit in front of the microphone. Then, he put a headset around my neck.

"When you see the red light go on, put on the headphones," he instructed. "And when I give you the thumbs-up, you began singing, okay?"

"Yep." I waited for his signals and then sang "I Miss You." Yeah, it's crazy, but I already miss Jake terribly.

"Brilliant," he said when I went back to the control room." Let's listen to it."

Wow, it _did_ sound better. Halfway through the song, however, Mr. Jameson popped his head inside.

"I know you two are having a wonderful time, Cale, but Nessie and her brother have to go," Mr. Jameson said. Boy, that felt weird.

"Oh, okay," Caleb said. "I'm sorry; I forgot that you just flew in. You're probably tired."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I had an awesome time."

"Wait, can I get your number?" he asked. I agreed and we swapped phones.

"See you tomorrow, probably," I said. I was definitely going to.

"Sure." I waved goodbye and headed to the cab.

Wow. I have my major crush's phone number. And he had mine. And we're _officially _friends!

* * *

In case you're wondering, _Star Light, Star Bright_ is a book I wrote for my journalism class. I'll post it on Fiction Press :)


	4. 3 Almost Best Friends

I liked Jake in this chapter. Just so cute! :)_

* * *

_

_3. Almost Best Friends_

We scheduled the mock signing for next week so that I'd have time to enjoy the sights before becoming too busy for leisure.

When I woke up, there were two new messages on m mobile. The first was from Caleb.

_Hey, sorry if I woke you up or anything. Just wondering if you want to go on a "field trip" today with me?_

Aww! How sweet! I'll ask Mom later.

The next one was from Jake.

_You in London yet? I'm dying here without you! Love you hon._

I nearly wanted to cry. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Jake answered groggily. Sounds like I woke him up.

I didn't immediately respond. I missed him so much that I just want to listen to his voice.

"Hello?" he said again, irritation edging his voice. "Look, if you have nothing better to do, why don't you jump off a building than ruin people's sleep."

"Even that won't stop me from calling," I said in an amused tone.

"Ness!" he finally said. I could tell he was wide awake now.

"Sorry if I ruined your beauty sleep," I apologized.

"Nah, s'okay," he reassured. "Why'd you call?"

"Nothing . . . I just . . . miss you," I replied. Beads of tears were forming at the corners of my eyes.

"I miss you, too," he replied. "I wish I could be there."

"I do, too," I said. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Ha, me, a werewolf, get into gigantic trouble?" he said. "When has that ever happened?"

I laughed a single timid chuckle.

"You take care of yourself," he said. "Your boyfriend's not there, so don't expect anyone to save the day. Your mother just happens to be the clumsiest creature on Earth."

I laughed again.

"Okay," I replied. Tears were falling freely now. I wish he was here. "I love you," I added after a moment's hesitation.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"I know," I said. "I'll see you real soon, okay?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." I snapped the phone shut and wiped my tears. How dysfunctional it was to be without him.

After just a few minutes, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said after answering.

"Hey, I didn't wake you up or anything, right?" Caleb asked.

"Nope. No worries."

"Good. Ready yet?"

"Oh, I haven't asked Mo—Bella yet," I replied. Close. "But I'll do it right now. I'll check you later, okay?"

"Sure."

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth.

"Hey, hon," Mom greeted me with my plate of breakfast.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. "So Dad, what do you say?"

"What do I say about what?" he replied.

"Oh, come on," I complained. "I know both of you heard the conversation."

"Of course."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you say?"

"I just did."

"_Daad_," I moaned.

"I said of course, didn't I?"

"Oh." I kissed him on the cheek as a sign of thanks. I handed my plate to Mom and kissed her too.

When I got to my room, I dialed Caleb's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caleb, Bella and Edward said yes," I said in a rush.

"Brilliant," he replied. "I'll be right over."

"Great. Can't wait. See you in a few." I snapped the phone shut and put my essentials in my clutch: phone, iPod, pen, ID. I never really put on any make up so I wasted the time away by trying to add lyrics to Jake's song.

"_Let me hold you for the last time. It's the last chance to feel again_." I sang the line over and over, but for once, no lyrics came to me.

Then the doorbell rang.

"It's Caleb, right Dad?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied.

I opened the door and saw my major crush on my doorstep. I almost fainted.

"Ready?" he asked. He was wearing a very casual t-shirt under a jacket. He was also wearing a pair of Levi's and a very stylish pair of Converses.

Stunned, I just nodded.

"Bye, Bella. See you later, Edward," I said to my parents. _Sorry, Dad_, I thought with a grimace. He just winked at me.

I followed him to the ground floor and through the parking lot.

"Whoa," I exclaimed after he got into the driver's seat. "_This_ is your car?"

"What you don't like it?" he asked, confused.

"_Don't like_?" I spluttered. "You're talking about a _Ferrari FXX_. I've been wanting one forever. My parents won't even let me drive the F40 we have back home."

"Then get in," he answered simply.

When I finally managed to stop staring at it, I slid in the passenger seat.

"Ready to get your fill of England?" he asked.

_I'm already getting it_, I thought, staring into his eyes.

I slapped myself mentally and nodded.

* * *

Haha. i don't know much about cars. :)


	5. 4 New and Notorious

This is the final chapter I'll be posting in . . . i don't know, a week?_

* * *

_

_4. New and Notorious_

That day with Caleb was definitely one of my last days as member of the unknown population.

The next day, I was to be introduced to the entire country as Nessie Cullen (my choice of screen name).

"You'll be fine, Mom said, minutes before the mock signing.

"Didn't I tell you who picked your outfit?" Dad asked.

"No."

"Alice did."

_Aunt Alice? She's here?_

"No, we talked it over online last night," he replied.

"Figures," I muttered, looking at my very stylish ensemble.

Then, out of nowhere, Caleb appeared by my side.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Very."

"Don't be. I've heard your voice. They'll love you."

I looked at him to make sure he was the Caleb I knew he was. It's been just a few days, but he feels like my best friend already.

Mr. Jameson was finishing his speech.

"And now, please welcome the new star of Lightning Records, Miss Nessie Cullen!" I took a deep breath and walked out to the podium. The people clapped as I entered and cameras began flashing everywhere so I forced a wide grin. The flashes stopped for a while so that I could sit down. When I began signing, the bulbs began flashing madly again. They caught a thousand more pictures of me in a shake-hands pose with Mr. Jameson. Caleb appeared during the picture taking and was in half of the pictures. That contract-signing also became m first press conference.

"Surviving so far?" Caleb asked after the whole ordeal.

"I think I'll live through," I replied. "When do we start recording?"

"Tomorrow. We'll also have to finalize your song lineup, he answered. "Be there at ten, okay?"

"Yep. Sure."

I waved goodbye as he drove away. I started looking for a cab, but a shiny silver car stopped in front of me.

It was Dad's Volvo!

"Why? How? When?" I spluttered.

"Just get in, dear," Mom merely replied. "We Cullens never run out of tricks up our sleeves."

I opened the door of the backseat and hopped in the dark interior of the car.

The next morning, I had a meeting with the Jamesons.

"Okay, so we're here to finalize your album's track list and the title so at the next press conference, we can announce it," Mr. Jameson explained.

"Can I change the title of the previous one?" I asked.

"Of course."

"And not all of the songs in Twisted Road have to be in this one?"

"If you'd like."

The meeting ended after an hour and a half. My album will have ten songs and will be called _New and Notorious._

It sounded so cool.

I practiced all the songs in the studio (without touching anything, of course; Caleb wasn't there) so we could record later.

He entered the room and smiled at me crookedly as he saw me struggling on the hard stool.

"This is no place to practice, you know," he said.

"What? I didn't touch anything."

"No, I mean, you could practice in the lounge."

"Lounge? What lounge?"

He made a gesture to make me follow him outside. We went to the elevator and he pressed the number seven button.

The whole place looked like a five-star hotel. There were stars on each door and names etched on them. We walked through the hall and I saw a few familiar names.

"I have my own?" I asked incredulously, staring at my name on the star.

"Sure," Caleb replied "but it's not finished yet. We can go to my lounge if you want."

"I definitely want to do that." I replied. Funnily enough, my door was right in front of his.

It didn't look the way I expected it to. The room was straight out of an astronomer's greatest fantasy. There was a plasma screen with stacks of DVDs on the shelves beneath it. There was also a Wii placed on a table near the shelves.

In one corner, there was a bar and in another were all kinds of _Star Light, Star Bright_ memorabilia.

I laughed at myself when I saw the actress playing Aubrey Murray standing next to Caleb in one poster.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Nah. It's just . . . I don't know, weird to see the only girl I've ever been jealous of." Oops, not the _only_ one.

The whole morning, Caleb helped me practice. Then we went out for lunch.

Finally, it was time to do some real business.

Today, I officially begin my career as a recording artist.

* * *

So, there you have it! I'll post as soon as i can. school's starting in about two weeks :'(


	6. 5 Missing You

Argh! It's so frustrating not being able o hold myself from writing! I'm already 20 CHAPTERS into the story and my hand hurts._

* * *

_

_5. Missing You_

I've been here in London for almost a month already. I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet.

On a random day, I dialed Jake's number.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked when he picked up.

"Pretty okay," I replied. "You?"

"Missing you like crazy."

"Ditto."

"So when will the album be released? Can't wait to hear it," he said.

"In about two weeks."

"Great, I'll be watching out for you."

"How? It won't be released internationally," I said. "At least not yet."

"I've been watching BBC and Bloomberg for like, over a month and I can't get the accent out of my head," he said in a British accent.

"Then you should have seen the announcement of the release date," I said after laughing.

"I probably missed it," he replied. "I watched a ball game a few nights go."

"Aha."

There was a moment's silence

"Hey, I have bad news," I said.

"What? He sounded alarmed.

"I haven't finished your song yet."

"Oh. That's okay. You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"Course not," I scoffed. "I just . . . miss you . . . a lot . . . and when I say a lot I mean _really_ a lot."

"Okay, I get the picture," he replied with a laugh. "I think I miss you more than you miss me."

"I'm not playing this game, Jacob," I said. "How's school?"

"Great. Still not the same without you, though."

Another moment's silence.

"Hey, I gotta go," I said. Well, not really. It was just that I was going to start crying again.

"My little star's that busy already?" he asked.

"'Fraid so."

"Miss you, babe."

"I Miss you too." I gave him a flying kiss through the phone.

"Love you hon," I added.

"Love you too," he replied. "Okay, let's hang up now or this will never end."

"Okay," I said with a laugh.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I pressed the end button and closed the phone.

I let the tears pour over.

The door creaked open.

"Hey," Caleb greeted. Then he looked at my face. "Hey, what happened?"

"I just . . . miss him, that's all."

"Who, your dad?"

I managed a bitter laugh. He doesn't know about Jacob. Duh-uh.

"Not exactly," I replied. "I forgot I haven't told you about Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?"

"Well, he's my best friend," I began. "He's been around since I was born, literally. When I was about two, we moved here. Then, after another two years we moved to Alaska then when I turned six, we moved back to Forks, in Washington, where we originally live."

"Wow, you move around a lot."

Uh-oh. Damage control.

"My parents like a change of scenery every once in a while. Well, the reason why we moved back to Forks was because my grandfather died."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Mom didn't want to leave after that so Jacob and I were friends again." I have to begin improvising if I don't want him to ask too many questions. "We were best friends all the way, but when we started high school, we began seeing different people. We lessened our bonding time, then when we were in our junior year, I found out he was seeing someone else.

"Something didn't feel right to me, so I talked to him. When I did, though, he's like an entirely different person. When he'd found out he'd made me cry, he tried to approach me and said sorry. Since he was my best friend, I decided to give him another chance.

"That's when I realized that I was falling for him.

"Then, something happened again, so he tried to avoid me. When he couldn't take it anymore, he apologized again. I tried to resist being a martyr, but I just can't. He's broken my heart into many little pieces, but still, I love him. So I gave him another chance and I'm glad I did. We've been together ever since."

"So that's what you meant in the dedication," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I . . . er . . . borrowed your album from Dad and saw the dedication," he explained. "I found it quite entertaining actually." He laughed.

"Shut up," I said, slapping his arm playfully, laughing along with him.

When it became too awkward, we stopped. An uncomfortable silence stretched between us.

"Don't worry," he said.

"Huh?" I asked again.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me," he continued. "Best friends?" he added, offering his hand.

"Best friends."

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Haha. summer's over in a matter of four days (sad). i'm writing as much as i could before i have to write a research proposal. darn it.


	7. 6 Rising Star

So, here I am again, with chapter 6. _

* * *

_

_6. Rising Star_

The following week, we had the pictorial for the album. Since the title was New and Notorious, it sort of had a black and white jail theme.

They made me wear a black and white striped sweatshirt with matching pants and cap. I wore a white sleeveless hoodie over the shirt to show that I'm still sort of trying to hide my identity. I had a black Converse with white laces on one foot and a white converse with black laces on the other.

The background was entirely white and I had to sit on a white box so it looked like I was floating.

For the cover, I sat in an Indian-sit position and had my hood up, barely showing the cap.

For the pack, I'd put my hood down and hugged my knees, showing only the side of my face. A black and white electric guitar was placed beside me

For the inside spread I did "see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil" poses and a couple of pictures where I sat inside a white box with black interior, trying to push the sides out.

After the photo shoot, I went roaming again with Caleb (now in his BMW convertible).

"Have you ever tried Googling yourself?" I asked while we were drinking coffee at Starbucks.

"What?"

"You know . . . the online search engine?"

"Once," he replied. "When the movie was released. I tried to see if people liked it."

"Oh."

Silence stretched between us.

"I remember from the movie that you were a Lunaria," I said. "Do you actually believe in them? Vampires and werewolves and stuff?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I do."

His answer surprised me. I thought that he'd laugh at me and say I was crazy.

"Go on, laugh."

"I'm not laughing," I said.

"You can't possibly believe in vampires and such."

"Actually, I do." Duh, I'm one, for heaven's sake.

"Not many people do, huh?"

"Yep. They just think they're a bunch of movie maniacs trying to kill everyone."

"I don't look at vampires that way," he said, surprising me again. "I think they're just really misunderstood."

"Like Dracula."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, here's a question," I said. "Would you like to be one?"

"Sure."

His answer surprised me a third time. I tried to avert the conversation.

"Is Caleb really your real name?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I thought it might be part of the screen name."

"It doesn't always have to be that way," Caleb said. "_Vanessa_."

I'd forgotten that he saw my album.

I cringed involuntarily at the sound of the name.

"Why, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Here's the thing . . ." I began. "Vanessa's not my real name. It's Renesmee."

"Renesmee?"

"Renesmee Carlie, actually."

"Wow, what a mouthful."

"My family thought so, too so they started calling me Nessie," I explained. "At the beginning, my Mom growled at anyone who would call me that. She was sort of angry at them for a while because 'they'd named her daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_'." I remember that story very well. Seth broke his collarbone that night.

"Where did your name come from?"

"My grandmas' names are Renee and Esme and my grandpas' names are Carlisle and Charlie."

"Wow. Your Mom's imaginative."

"Yep."

More silence.

"Why are we having this conversation anyway?"

"Dunno."

"Let's go. We have a week waiting for us."

"_Great_," I groaned.

I looked back on the conversation. _If only you knew . . ._

The past week has been the longest week of my entire life!

Oh. Wait. Wrong. Do-over

The past week has been the longest week of my entire _existence!_

Much better.

On the day of the release, I was pacing in my lounge. Another thing I inherited from Mom. The thing is I wasn't pacing at human speed.

"Nessie, calm down," Dad soothed. "I wish Jasper was here."

"Me too," Mom agreed. "Renesmee, you're giving us a headache."

"Headache, yeah right," I scoffed. "You'd be this nervous too if your first album's about to be released.

Tons of questions were circling my head. _Would anybody buy my album? Will they recommend it to others? Will they think it's crappy?_

"_Aauggh!_" I screamed. I was having a headache. So was Dad. "Sorry," I added.

Someone knocked on the door. I slowed my pacing down.

It was Caleb.

He had some papers with him.

"Nervous?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Obviously."

"Well, I have great news," he said. "You've already sold _three-thousand_ copies!"

"I-is that good?" I asked. I didn't know how to react.

"_Good?_" he exclaimed. "_Good?_ It's _brilliant!_ If this continues, you'll be selling fifteen thousand copies on your first week! That's half of what you need for a gold label!"

Not being able to help myself, I jumped up and down while Mom, Dad and Caleb had their fingers in their ears.

I can't wait to tell Jake!

I was becoming a rising star! And a fast one at that.

* * *

Click next to see the final chapter i'll be posting for summer (major aww)


	8. 7 Fighting Over Evers

Please read and review! Oh yeah, quick question:who would you like to play nessie? Demi Lovato? Selena Gomez? Michelle Trachtenberg? Or you have someone else in mind? Please tell me! It's vital info.

* * *

_7. Fighting Over Evers_

My album was selling fast! I can't believe it! Mr. Jameson said that he won't be surprised if I reached platinum in two weeks. But Caleb and I privately agreed that that was too downright impossible.

Boy, was I surprised when Caleb and I were walking down a street in London.

"Isn't that—? Oh, my _God_, It's Nessie Cullen!" one girl shrieked. Her friends shrieked with her and suddenly they were all barging towards me.

All of them began talking at once.

"I_ love_ your voice!"

"I _love_ your songs?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can we take a picture?"

"Thanks, wow," I stammered. "Picture? Okay, sure."

One of the girls took out her camera phone and each one of them took a picture of me and then we asked Caleb to do a group shot.

"You don't happen to have a pen on you, Cale, do you?" I asked. He handed me a marker.

I signed the girls' notebooks and some of them had their albums, so I signed them too.

"Thank you!" one of them gushed.

"You're fantastic!" another said.

"Wow, you're welcome," I replied with a big smile.

"Bye!" the girls went off with much squealing.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"We should have bodyguards," caleb said thoughtfully. "I'd say about . . . four . . ."

"What? Bodyguards?_ Four_?" I blubbered incredulously.

"Well, we can't have more of those, can we?"

I'd never thought I'd need bodyguards. My family never let any harm come to me.

Then again, they weren't here.

My mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"How's my star?"

"Jake!" I squealed. I'd forgotten to call him. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just so busy and the rerlease was driving me crazy and–"

"Nessie, it's cool."

"I'm so sorry!"

"I understand."

"I've got so much to tell you!"

"Do your worst."

"On the release day, I sold three thousand copies! And, and just now, a group of girls just came up to me and asked for my autograph! It's so crazy!"

"Who wouldn't be crazy over you?" Jake said. "I mean, I already am, even before you turned into a huge star. And you put together a great album."

"Huh? I thought it hasn't been released internationally?"

"Bella sent me a copy. Besides, they say so in BBC and Bloomberg. You're all over the news."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, I'm running out of people to brag to about you."

"Good thing Mom did," I said. "I'll send more over for everyone in La Push."

"Great," he replied. "Hey, you'll be shooting a music video anytime soon?"

"Don't let me catch you with another guy, okay?" he teased.

"_Jake_," I moaned. "Very mature."

"Just kidding," he replied with a laugh. "It's part of the job anyway. If I'm your fiancee, I better be able to live with that."

"Would you please not use the word?"

"What, fiancée?"

"Jake!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Hey, who knows, you might get in a vid with Caleb James. He's British, right?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you another thing," I said. "Caleb's family owns the company I'm working for."

"I bet you squealed when you saw him."

"Major understatement," I replied. "I almost fainted. But hey, he's a really great guy. He's standing beside me right now."

"Oh," the smile in his voice turned upside down.

"Jake, come on," I moaned "he's just really, really great friend. Don't believe what celebrity gossip has to say. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Just to make sure you do," I said. "I love you, Jacob Black, forever and ever and ever! Okay?"

"I love you that much back," he replied. "With one extra ever."

I laughed.

"I miss you."

"You, too."

"I love you."

"I love you forever and ever and ever _and ever_," he said.

"Isn't Caleb barfing already? I'm getting the idea that we're becoming too cheesy."

I laughed again.

"Don't care. Bye. Love you." I blew him a kiss.

"Caught it. Bye."

We hung up on each other.

"Wow," Caleb exclaimed. "You two are worse than Mum and Dad."

"Shut up," I said with a smile, slapping his arm playfully.

* * *

Well, that's it. I'll try coming back next week. :)


	9. 8 Won't the Semester Hurry Up

Yeah, i know you hate me.. sorry for not updating for so long!!! I was SO busy with school...very very busy. We're beginning our thesis :(_

* * *

_

_8. Won't the Semester Hurry up Already?_

(Jacob's point of View)

Here I am once again, boring my pants off in school. I wish it would hurry up already. I want to go to London _now_.

Finally, the bell rang. Time to get out of Dullsville.

As I was making my way out, my phone rang.

"Hey, hon," I said, after flipping it open.

"How're you?" she asked.

"Still incomplete."

"Hmm . . . same here."

"So, when's the international release?" I asked.

"Next week," she replied. "We're shooting the music vid today."

"Which one?"

"A Place in This world."

"So . . . ?"

"So what?"

"Is Caleb going to be in the video?" I asked timidly.

"No, Jake, don't worry," she said with a laugh. "He might be in the next one . . ."

"I might be there already."

"I hope you are," she agreed. "I can't wait any longer. Is the semester ending any time soon?"

"Not soon enough," I replied. "Still about a month to go. Hey, reached platinum yet?"

"I'm getting there," she replied. "Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm doing another album!" she gushed. "probably a few weeks or months after the concert."

"Wow. When's the concert?"

I asked.

"In a month or so," she replied. "They want it on a summer day for a big turn out."

"Then all of the Cullens will be flying there?"

"Yep. And so are you, Jake. My bodyguards are freaking me out."

"Don't worry, I'll fly there as soon as I'm out of here."

"Or you can just swim . . ."

"You miss me that much?"

"You can't imagine how much." I heard someone call for her on the set.

"They need you there."

"Talk to you later."

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." She blew me another kiss.

"Miss you hon."

I pressed the end button and closed the phone. We only managed to kill fifteen minutes.

Still twenty-nine days, twelve hours and forty-five minutes to go.

Crap. _Hurry up!_

* * *

Haha. Well, that was the first and only (I think) Jacob chapter *aww* but i've got a few surprises. I'm almost done with the hardcopy. Just a few chapters to go.


	10. 9 The First Video

And you thought that was the last chapter i'd upload today???_

* * *

_

_9. The First Video_

Mr. and Mrs. Jameson awarded me the gold label when I was

a guest performer at London Beat, a teenage variety show.

Which meant we had to shoot a music video.

"Cool, which one?" I asked when Caleb told me about it.

"It has to be 'A Place in this World'," he replied. "It's technically your first single."

"Oh. Okay."

The next day, Dad (my acting manager) and I met with some people in charge of making the video.

They asked me, Dad, Caleb and some other people about the concept we had for the video. In the end they decided to go with mine.

I was a new kid in school, then, finding myself alone, I play guitar under the bleachers. Then, the next day at school, I saw an audition for a talent show so I tried out. In the end, I rock my heart out onstage.

We shot the music video at a private school so I had to wear uniforms and stuff.

"Good take!" the director called. "Great, great work, everyone! Let's see it." We all grouped around him and watched the music video. It was awesome.

They all applauded again.

"So, we'll release the video in a week," the director said. "It's been a pleasure doing work with you, Miss Cullen."

"The pleasure is mine," I replied, shaking his hand.

The international release came a few days earlier than the music video. Before we knew it, tv show hosts, producers, directors and company representatives from all over the world were calling.

On the day of the video, I called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, keep tuned in to MTV, okay? Make sure everyone, _and I mean everyone_ is with you, okay?" I said hurriedly.

"Sure. What's the rush?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," I replied with the air of a five-year-old.

"Oh . . . 'kay, if you say so, hon," he said.

"Talk to you later, okay?" I replied. "Love you."

"You too. I'll talk to you after the surprise."

Jake and I hung up on each other. I sat down with Mom and Dad on the couch waiting for my music video. I killed a few hours on the laptop talking to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose over the internet.

When Mom and Dad's theme song was playing, I tried Googling myself and checked out the reviews.

"What? I have a _fansite_?!" I said out loud. Mom and Dad looked over to see what I was up to. I clicked on the link and saw the website. "Wow, . They have _ten affiliates_?!" I checked out every other site and saw one called . It was a website dedicated to the "Nessie Cullen and Caleb James Shippers." Uh oh.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked. I was now rapidly clicking and typing at a celebrity gossip website.

"Some people saw me and Cale together," I replied. Sure enough, there were a few shots of me and Cale talking at Starbucks and walking down the streets.

"Jacob will not like that," Mom said.

"I know," I moaned.

"From now on, you've got to be careful," Dad added.

I checked out a few radio websites and saw "A Place in this World" and "Fearless" on top of the daily and weekly charts. Cool.

Then it was time for the video.

"Not bad," dad commented. "You'd make a great actress." He looked pointedly at Mom and she looked like she would blush if she could.

After the video, calls from Forks and La Push kept coming in, telling me how great it was.

The other calls were more advertisement offers. The three of us will go through them later.

The last call was from Jake.

"You were totally awesome," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Hey, how're finals?"

"Just one more week to go," he sighed.

"Study hard, okay?" I reprimanded him as if I was his mother. "So you can come here already."

"Yep."

"Love you, bye."

"You, too."

When the phone didn't ring for one minute, we gathered the company names then trooped to the dining room.

The phone rang again.

It was MTV.

I'd made a record on the daily charts by debuting on the top spot.

* * *

Haha. i've got a SUPER special surprise in the next chapter *squee* BTW, just had a great dream the other night *DOUBLE SQUEE!!!*


	11. 10 That's Showbiz

You're gonna hate Jacob for this...trust me. I did (haha)_

* * *

_

_10. That's Showbiz_

Dad never let me out of his sight anymore so he could find out if the guy serving us pizza was actually a paparazzi or whatnot.

My life is so crazy now! I always had to leave with Mom or Dad and I have to wear shades and hoodies and stuff, but even so, some people still knew who I was. The sound of a clicking camera never left my mind ever again.

The crazy part was all the phone calls. There was even one station in Asia that called me to say I've been on their chart at the top spot for ten weeks already. We never ran out of company names to go through. It was good that I'm needing less sleep. Dad suspected that I'm turning into a mature vampire, but we can't be sure.

We can't go to the second album immediately. A lot of people were writing to Lightning, asking when and where I'll be having a concert. So we have to do that, then probably a world tour. I'm so excited!

I phoned Jake during concert rehearsal break. It was the second week of June.

"Hey, babe," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied. "So, when're you coming?"

"Umm . . . er . . ." He trailed off.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I'm awfully sorry, Ness," he began again. "I failed a couple of units. I have to go to summer class."

"Isn't there a way out of it? Can't we reschedule it?"

"I'm really sorry. It's a fixed sched."

I felt something inside me break again.

"O-okay," I replied. "It's cool."

"Seriously?"

"Very. I completely understand."

"I'm really sorry, hon."

"S'okay."

"If you're sure. Love you. Gotta go."

"Love you more. I'm rehearsing. Who knows, I might tour there."

"Hopefully. Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone and saw the drum set and a pair of drumsticks.

I began banging as hard as I could.

"This—is—so—un—_fair_!" I screamed in between bangs.

"Whoa, whoa, Nessie, what's the matter?" Caleb asked, gripping my wrists.

"Jacob's not coming to the concert," I said. With the tone of a three-year old who hasn't been given a cookie.

"Why?"

"He has to go to summer class," I pouted. "Can't we reschedule?"

"Afraid not."

I let out a loud moan and banged my head on the drums.

"My life sucks."

"Come on, cheer up," Caleb said, patting my back. "Here."

He offered me a chocolate-chip cookie. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I figured you're probably getting tired of scones and tea all day."

"Thanks," I took the cookie and gave him a sheepish smile.

I tried to put my worries away and focused on the rehearsal the rest of the day.

The three-year-old tone might be useful.

After the rehearsal, I met with everyone in the crew to talk about security and stage design. It felt awfully weird ordering older people around, getting them to do what you want to see.

"The color theme has to be black and white," the set designer said.

"But I don't have to wear black and white all the time, do I?"

"Of course not, darling," the set designer reassured with a sarcastic laugh. "The instruments have to, though. We need an ivory white piano on a rising platform . . ."

"Whoa, wait, for what?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of it as your entrance," she said. "You, sitting on the piano while a 'jailer' is playing . . ."

"Why can't_ I_ play the piano?"

"On second thought . . . that _is_ a better idea."

An hour later the meeting was adjourned. For the entrance everything will be dark and suddenly I begin singing 'The Show' while the platform slowly rises and black and white smoke begins to puff out.

The next day, I went outfit hunting with Mom and the costume designer. We had to go to ten different designers accompanied by six bodyguards. The world was getting crazier and crazier . . . at least my world.

In my opinion, the costume designer had a bad taste. Aunt Alice wouldn't have approved of anything she's picked.

Mom kept talking all the time. I couldn't who was on the phone because she was speaking so fast and so quietly.

When we were in Chanel, the designer picked out the tackiest dress yet.

_I wish Aunt Alice was here_, I thought.

"_Nobody_ messes with my niece's wardrobe."

* * *

Cliffy!!!Haha, as if you won't guess who! It's so darn obvious..


	12. 11 Summer Surprise

Haha! I'm back!!!I'm sooo sorry for the long dormancy! I was just super busy with school. I'm a junior now and still adjusting. It's so freaking hard!!! Well, here's the answer to the obvious cliffy_

* * *

_

_11. Summer Surprise_

"Except me of course."

"_Aunt Alice!_" I squealed when I turned around. I ran to her (remembering my speed, of course) and hugged her ever so tightly.

"Missed me?"

"How did you—? When did you—? But Mom didn't—?" I spluttered. Then, the idea hit me. "_Mom!_"

"For one, school's over; for two, we just flew in," she said. "And for three, surprise."

"Wait a minute, we?" I asked. The rest of them were here! "Let's go home! _Now!_"

"Not yet," Aunt Alice said. "We have to return a few of these clothes. I told Perrine about your concert and he made some dresses, so your wardrobe's taken care of."

"I _love_ you!"

"I love you, too."

We went back to a few shops and asked for refunds. The salesladies were too intimidated by Aunt Alice to refuse.

Finally, it's time to go home.

I screamed when the door opened.

_Everyone was here!_

I hugged Aunt Rose, Mommy Esme and Daddy Carlisle.

"Wow, I missed that scream," uncle jazz said. I gave him a hug, too.

"How's my favorite niece?" Uncle Em asked when I jumped into his arms.

"I'm your only niece," I countered. He laughed then tousled my hair worse than ever.

For the next hour, we just caught up on everything. The apartment felt so full!

I can't believe everyone's here!

That is, everyone besides Jake.

"What's the matter?" Uncle Jazz asked, putting one arm around my shoulder.

"I miss Jake."

"It's alright. I'm sure he's wishing he's here with you rather than in summer school. Cheer up."

As soon as he said the words, my mood lightened.

"Thanks," I replied. I didn't leave Uncle Jazz's side.

During the next days, I got around to introducing Caleb to everyone. Aunt Alice accompanied me to every rehearsal and hung out with me and Caleb. Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz were my bodyguards.

"Um . . . can't you look a little . . . _softer_?" I requested Uncle Em one day when one fan's smile faded after seeing him with me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Try looking a little . . . nicer," I suggested. "The little kids are getting . . . uh . . . intimidated."

Uncle Jazz tried to muffle his laugh.

In two weeks, everything for the concert was in shape.

"Renesmee, shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Daddy Carlisle asked. I'd just beaten Uncle Jazz at arm wrestling. It was one night before the final rehearsal and two days before the big day. Aunt Alice insisted that I should be enjoying myself a day before the concert.

"Oh, Dad forgot to tell you," I said. Dad was out hunting with Mom, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em. "I've been needing less and less sleep. Dad reckons I'm becoming a mature vampire."

"Are you getting thirsty more than before?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. The burning sensation came back to my throat. "And I'm sort of losing my appetite for food sometimes."

"Let's get you checked to make sure," Daddy Carlisle said. He stuck a thermometer under my tongue and checked my eyes. "Hmm . . . curious . . ."

"What's curious?" I asked after he checked the results over and over.

"Your temperature's eighty-four point two and your eyes are slightly maroon."

"What?" I burst. I touched Uncle Jazz's arm to see if there was a difference. Wow, he does feel warmer. I looked at my arms and face. My skin was three shades lighter. Finally, I checked my eyes. There was a hint of darkness under them and my pupils looked a bit maroon when I looked closely. "Holy crap."

Daddy Carlisle was talking to Dad on the phone.

"I'll put you under observation for a week," he said after speaking to Dad. "We'll have to see how fast you're changing."

"Okay," I said. I glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. It felt like three in the afternoon to me.

I took my laptop to the room and played the Masquerade for hours. When it was five, I went to bed. About two hours later, I woke up.

Everyone was in the house already. Mom handed me my breakfast. I only ate half of it since I woke up feeling almost bloated.

Time to put my worries aside for a while. I wasn't just a vampire. I was also a star.

* * *

Well, I didn't have the chance to go on a typing spree so i only got to encode two chapters today. BTW, i'm done writing noon/midnight and am already starting with Starless. i even wrote a chapter for Forever Morning. Gosh! The whole series is almost over!


	13. 12 More Surprises

Another obvious cliffy at the end!_

* * *

_

_12. More Surprises_

The final rehearsal day went off perfectly. The dancers had perfected their steps, the band began and ended exactly on cue and the crew had finished setting up the lights, sound and stage.

"Everything looks perfect," Aunt Alice said on the day before the concert. We had dropped in at the venue to check the statistics, the system, the electronics, the stage and the lighting.

"Sounds perfect, too," Caleb said. "The concert's sold out."

"Holy crap!" I gushed. "How many tickets?"

"About twenty-thousand."

"Wow."

"Enough of this," Aunt Alice said. "You guys have all day and night tomorrow to think about the concert. Today, I don't want any mention of it starting now."

"Oh . . . kay . . ." Caleb and I replied. We just looked at each other and shrugged when Aunt Alice wasn't looking.

For the rest of the day, we went shopping and hung out at my and Caleb's lounges. We had a rocking time trying to beat each other at guitar Hero.

"It's best you get going," Caleb said when it was seven in the evening. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah," I replied, standing up. "Goodnight, Cale."

"Goodnight, Ness," he replied. "You too, Alice."

"Thanks a lot," Aunt Alice replied. "It was nice hanging out with you."

Aunt Alice drove us home in dad's Volvo. I challenged Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em to Guitar Hero at home.

"Renesmee, bed," Dad said at three in the morning.

"Already?" I moaned.

"Tomorrow's a big day. Well later's a more accurate term, but you know what I mean. You need your rest." He gripped my shoulders tight and pushed me to my bedroom. He hooked my old mp3 player (the one I got on my first Christmas) up to the speaker system in my room and played my lullaby.

When I woke up, Mom, Dad and I went to the venue to check for any problems. Aunt Alice had taken everyone shopping for the after-party.

The day passed uneventfully. Then at four in the afternoon, we all arrived at the venue for sound check.

After sound check was the very last rehearsal while Aunt Alice checked if my wardrobe was in tip-top shape. Then finally, time for hair and make-up.

"You look absolutely fabulous!" mom gushed when they finished dressing me up. Again, there was no need for any make-up.

"Of course I do," I replied. "What do you expect from the joined forces of you, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose?" I had to wear some sort of schoolgirl uniform for the entrance.

"Nessie, it's time," Cale announced. We hurried under the staged and I put myself on the platform. Everyone had been talking at once outside, but suddenly it all went quiet. I heard the smoke being puffed from above me. Then the platform began to rise slowly. I began playing the piano.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze, and love is a riddle_

_I can't do it alone, I've tried _

_And I don't know why_

"_Slow it down, make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_Coz it's too much, yeah it's a lot_

_To be something I'm not_

I began walking down the stage to the center. A giant box (with my change of clothes) was beginning to rise slowly.

"_I'm a fool, out of love_

_And I just can't get enough_

The box closed around me completely and I began changing. I was done in five seconds and the box began sinking. I heard the crowd screech as they saw me.

"You guys ready to rock it?" I asked the crowd. They responded with loud applause and much shrieking.

"_Are you overloaded_

_Candy coated_

_Your life's imploding now_

"_There's a risk worth taking_

_A pain worth aching_

_On this hollow ground_

"We can!" the crowd replied when I held out the microphone.

"_Let go_

_Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts_

_When we think of stopping_

_Let's keep on rocking _

_To the rhythm of our hearts_

"_We can, we can_

_Break out of here_

_Jump on over there where the air is clearer_

_We can, we can_

_Forget the pace_

_Win in our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_We are broken chains_

_Good and broken_

I continued to sing remembering that night at prom. There was so much energy in here that I want to give them more.

"_Get off your seat, pull your feet_

_Raise your hands, feel the beat_

_Let it go, lose control_

_Feel it in your soul_

_Don't you know what you can do_

_If you have faith in you_

_Let's not be invisible_

_There's no red light in life just go!_

Once again, I held out the microphone and they began singing the chorus to me.

"_We can, we can forget the pace_

_Win in our own race_

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_We are broken chains, yeah_

_Good and broken, yeah_

"_We can, we can, we can, we can, we can_

_Good and broken_

The crowd cheered madly and waved their banners. Wow, this was crazy.

"Good evening!" I greeted. They cheered for another solid meaning. "Wow, thanks for coming."

They still hadn't calmed down enough.

"Wow, _thank you_!" I said when they were finally quiet. "Thank you all so much for coming and also, thanks for all the webmasters who created those awesome sites—" I was cut off by more cheering "Wow, that's fantastic and uh, well, enjoy the show!" More shrieking.

I sang a couple more songs before taking a really short break.

Jacob was calling.

"Hey, nice show so far," he said.

"Did Dad hook you up via satellite?"

"Doesn't matter. By the way, I like how your hair looks like tonight. And I can't believe they let you wear that shirt that buttons down on the back."

"Well, it's all part of—hang on, how can you see the actual style of my hair? And how did you know about my shirt?"

"Just turn around, will you?"

He said the sentence as if he was whispering in my ear and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.

* * *

Guess who? Haha, no need :)


	14. 13 Back Together

Ta da! Here I am again! Back with the "obvious cliffhanger version 2.0"_

* * *

_

_13. Back Together_

"_Jacob!_" I screamed when I turned around. He was there! In the flesh!

I ran into his arms and he kissed my forehead before kissing my lips.

"How did you— Wait don't you—?" Once again, I was at a loss for words.

"I got you good, didn't I?" he said proudly with a smug smile.

"You _arse_!" I slapped his arm with all the force I could muster.

"_Ow_! What was that for?" he asked. Wow, I was really changing. I never made him say ow before. "Wow, you're speaking British already."

"For one, for letting me think that you couldn't come, making me sulk for nothing and for almost making me ruin a good set of drums and for two, thanks," I said with a mock smile.

"We'll catch up later, okay?" Jacob said. "Right now, you've got a show a show to go back to."

"Oh yeah." I'd almost forgotten I kissed him one long second on the lips and went back onstage.

"Good luck!"

By seven-thirty, the concert was over. Time for the after-party!

Aunt Alice dressed me in a hyacinth blue cocktail dress and royal blue stilettos. I couldn't keep my arms off Jacob the rest of the night.

"Hey, congrats!" Caleb greeted me with a hug.

"Thanks so much for making it happen!" I said. "Oh, and by the way, _this_ is Jacob." The two boys shook hands and I could tell that Caleb was trying as hard as he could to hide his fear. I could see a tiny lump forming in his throat.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb said.

"You, too."

"So _this _is the guy you cried over in the lounge," he said, keeping everything light.

"Cale!" I groaned. Jacob sniggered.

"You cried because of me?"

"Of course! I missed you so much!" The three of us laughed heartily. I could tell my boys would get along well.

"You were awesome back there, hon!" Jacob said later that night when we were in bed. He pulled me closer in his arms. "Whoa, you're feeling a bit . . . chilly."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dad thinks I'm turning into a vampire. A mature one," I explained. "He and Daddy Carlisle are running a few tests, so we still can't be sure."

"So that's why you're not asleep yet," he said with a huge yawn. "I thought that after that party you'd be knocked out in the car."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I only need a couple of hours now," I said. "But you still need eight."

He gave another huge yawn that made him look so much like a puppy. "Oh, well."

"Sleep," I ordered.

"Not here, your Dad will kill me. Not to mention your Mom . . ."

"It's fine, Jake. They trust me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You better be, because when Edward or Bella storms in here and asks me to leave . . . I'm . . . not . . . going . . ." and with that, he closed his eyes and began snoring.

"You're such a dog," I muttered to no one in particular. I snuggled closer to his warm body and closed my eyes. I might fall asleep with his arms around me.

In the morning, I woke up before Jacob. It took a solid two hours more for him to wake up. What did I do while waiting? Nothing.

"Wow," he exclaimed groggily. "I'm still alive."

"I told you so," I said to him. We went together to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So, what do we do today? He asked.

"I want to take you to the studio. We're not starting recording yet, though," I replied. "Then the three of us are going to Teen Vogue for a photo shoot—"

"Wait, the three of us?"

"Caleb's coming of course," I said."Oh."

"Since we can't all fit in the Volvo in case we had to travel altogether, Aunt Rosalie brought her convertible. We rode that to the studio.

Jacob's about to get a taste of my new life.

* * *

Ha ha. i was lucky enough to sneak a chapter on the computer. the thesis proposal was half-rejected so we had to do it over. and when i was done, this came out!


	15. 14 Jealous

My calculations were wrong! I actually had two Jacob chapters in this fic. Well, here you go!_

* * *

_

_14. Jealous? Who, me? Nah!_

(Jacob's point of View)

Caleb again. Renesmee never spends a day without him. Here we are in the studio, on her lounge. The two of them are playing on her Wii. And what do I look like? Chopped liver.

"Come on, guys, let's grab a bite," he offered.

"Sure," Nessie said immediately. "Jake?" She looked at me and saw my expression. "Cale? You go on ahead. We'll meet you at the car."

Caleb gave me a salute and closed the door behind him.

"You're mad," she said, sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No, I'm not," I lied.

"Yeah, you are," she insisted. "You have the Look. You're mad at me and Caleb."

"No, I'm not," I lied again more firmly, almost saying the words through my teeth.

"Liar," she growled. Uh-oh.

"No, I'm not mad," I said more calmly. "It's just that . . . I think you're too . . . _attached_ to him."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Aww, you're jealous. How sweet," she said, touching the tip of my nose with her finger.

"I'm not," I replied. Oh, wait, am I?

"I can't help it Jake. He's a great guy. He's my best friend here. And he happens to be the actor I have a major crush on," she explained.

"That's what I'm worried about," I muttered.

"Wow, you _are_ jealous," she said. "Now I have to wipe your memory of all this nonsense we just talked about."

And she pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me. A couple of months' worth of kisses, I daresay.

"There," she said finally. "Do you think I'd ever do that to him?" she kissed my cheek.

"Well . . ."

"Do you?" She kissed my chin.

"How am I supposed to—"

"Just answer the question." She kissed the corner of my lips.

"No," I sighed, defeated.

"Good." She kissed my lips again. "Now let's go out before Caleb thinks that something's going on here.

"Oh, okay," I replied, letting her pull me up.

Nessie made it up to me by sitting beside me (across from Caleb) and never letting go of my hand the whole time. He kept looking around apprehensively for any "unwanted company," but luckily, we didn't see any.

After lunch we went to Teen Vogue for her photo shoot. The editors said that she would be the cover for the next month's issue. They also dragged her off for a short interview.

I idled close enough to hear the conversation.

I'm such a bad guy.

* * *

Well, I don't know when I'll be back, but as always, all be back as soon as possible. Keep on reviewing! :)


	16. 15 Just Friends, Really

I am so sorry! I was just really busy the entire week and I had writer's block (that's why I had a new one-shot). Here's chapter 15..._

* * *

_

_15. Just Friends, Really_

"So, how are you?" The editor began.

"I'm great, thanks," I replied.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" the editor said. "Everyone who's a big fan, including me, knows you're a pure American. How come you decided to begin your career here?"

"Actually, it was not my decision to make," I began. "Turns out Mr. Jameson was a Forks High alumnus, just like me. He flew all the way back there to look for someone to take back. They held an audition there, but nobody was chosen. Then, he bumped into Miss Hale, a former teacher of mine, who showed him my album and had a conference with me. The rest, as they say, is history."

"So you've already recorded an album?"

"Yes, but only for our school prom."

"Aha. Okay, here's another one. I'm pretty sure you have a celebrity crush. Care to tell us who?"

I laughed at the question. OMG, I'd forgotten about my crush on him. "Caleb James," I replied confidently. "I mean, which teenage girl didn't have a crush on him?"

"So you're actually experiencing a dream come true?"

"Yeah. It was definitely awesome, having him as my tour guide. It's been twelve years since I last came here."

"A lot of people are seeing you with Caleb all the time. What's the status of your relationship?"

"Friends. We're best friends now, actually he's been there with me all the way since I got here, but we're not taking it to the next level."

"I see," the editor said. "What do you look for in a guy?"

I looked at Jacob and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Someone who'd stand my antics, who understands me perfectly well, who's been there always and someone who won't use me as a trophy," I replied. And I definitely found that in Jake, I wanted to say. But I can't reveal him to the world just yet.

"Anything you want to say to your fans?"

"Well, if there are any," I began. "I just want to thank them all for the support and the love. If not for them, I wouldn't have gotten as far as getting a gold record label in a week and a half. So, just a lot of thanks."

"Okay, that's just about it," the editor said, flipping the notebook close. "Let's get you into hair and make-up!"

Well, what really happened was I just got my hair softened up and straightened just a teensy bit since the make-up artist said I already looked like I had make up on.

The photo shoot lasted for an hour and a half. Jacob and Caleb were staring at me and smiling.

Afterwards, we got to check the pictures out.

"Wow, not bad," the photographer commented. "With these frames, we don't have to do any digital editing. Have you ever thought of becoming an editorial model?"

The four of us just laughed, but Jake and I did so uneasily.

After the photo shoot, they gave me some sort of questionnaire that I had to answer for the editorial.

Things I couldn't live without? My guitar, my piano, my music room, music, my family (I could've written blood, but I didn't).

Favorite pastime? Songwriting.

There were a lot of questions where I could say so much, but I decided to keep my mouth shut since it might be too much of a giveaway.

I loved the last question.

Something that would surprise people? I could've written _I'm a vampire_, but instead I scribbled, _I believe in vampires and werewolves_ on the blank.

I can't wait for everyone to read it.

* * *

I'm focusing on the Harry Potter side of me again because I feel like I'm neglecting my Potter fics nowadays. I'm also on the search for Filipino fic writers. I'll update soon :)


	17. 16 Almost Invisible

At last! I am back!!!! I'm super sorry! My 'net was down for an ENTIRE WEEK. Well, I've got three new chapters._

* * *

_

_16. Almost Invisible_

Daddy Carlisle ran a few tests and after keeping me under observation for seven days, he confirmed the results.

"You definitely are turning into a mature vampire," he said. No one could wipe the smile off my face.

Well, there was one thing.

"What is that _smell_?" I exclaimed loudly when a powerful stench almost knocked me out.

Aunt Rose laughed sardonically. It was Jacob who walked in.

"Jake, will you _take a bath_?" I said outrightly. "You _stink_!"

"What? I smell fine," he began sniffing himself and then stopped. "Uh-oh. She's really maturing, isn't she?"

Daddy Carlisle just nodded and tried to hide a snigger.

Jake looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile.

Later that night, I tried breathing through my mouth so I can't smell anything. The trick seemed to work.

"I don't smell bad to you, do I?" Jake asked.

"Well, I can't answer that honestly, so I'll say that I can live with it." I replied. "I don't smell bad, right?"

"No," he responded, shaking his head vigorously. "It's just like . . . you've overdosed on perfume."

"Ha ha," I replied. "We'll both get used to it."

"Yeah. Maybe we will."

Since I had nothing to work with yet, I just hung out with my two boys in the lounge. We'd do a lot of great stuff together, but usually Jacob just refused. Oh well, he's missing out on all our fun. Sometimes, when it was my or Caleb's turn to drive, Jacob just blended in the background. Almost as if he was just there invisibly. He would interrupt every once in a while to make his presence known, but besides that, he was never able to hold a conversation altogether. Why did it seem that Caleb was now leveling up to Jake?

The following week, I guested on a talk show called Tit for Tat. Of course, Jacob and Caleb came with me.

They made me sing Fearless on the opening of the show and afterwards, the host interviewed me.

"So, I heard you sold three thousand albums on your first day," the host began. "How was that for you?"

"At first I freaked out a lot," I said, "but when they told me the news I was so excited. It might be really embarrassing to admit, but I was jumping up and down like a ten-year-old." What the hell, I _am_ a ten-year-old!

The audience laughed at my story.

"I also heard your concert was sold out."

"Oh yeah, that night was so much fun!" I gushed, then I looked over at Jake, who winked at me. "I was up on the stage and people were cheering and screaming and waving their banners and everything. It was just awesome."

"Any memories from that night?"

"Well, I was totally surprised because one of my 'significant others' flew in and surprised me." I began. "And there was this fan with a banner that said 'Ditch your career, I'm here!' on it."

The audience laughed again.

"I heard you use the term significant others," said the host. "Care to elaborate?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Um, next question, please?" I joked. "No, really. I'm in no rush to tell the world just yet."

The interview went on and on but they had one question that caught me.

"We've been seeing a lot of you and Caleb James recently," the host began. "Are you two going out?"

The audience whooped. I looked over at Jake.

He wasn't there. Uh-oh.

"We're great friends," I began "but nowhere near the more-than-just-friends stage."

When the show was finished, I looked around for Jacob. He was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, is Jacob here?" I asked Uncle Jazz as I got to the apartment.

"He was a few minutes ago, but he only grabbed a pair of jeans," he replied.

Uh-oh.

Thanks," I replied. I darted out of the room.

Jeans. There was only one place he could go to.

But where do I find a forest in the heart of London?

Oh well, better go beyond city limits.

I ran with inhuman speed out of the city and looked for the nearest forest. It seemed impossible, but there was bound to be one. I listened for any sign of him when I entered the woods.

Then I heard it. Loud pounding, trees being smashed down, animals big and small scurrying away from the terrifying noise.

I followed my senses and ran to the sound.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! Okay?


	18. 17 American Teardrops

This is an awfully sad chapter. And something sad just happened a few weeks ago. One of my closest friends, Jillian had to move to Canada (T.T) If you're reading this, I miss you! This is for you!_

* * *

_

_17. American Teardrops on a British Forest_

"Jake!" I screamed when I finally saw the familiar russet wolf. "I'm sorry, okay?"

He put down the tree and walked behind a bush. Probably phasing back by now.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you . . . for making you feel this way . . . for not taking your feelings into account," I said. I was crying again. I hadn't done this in a little over a month. If I'm turning into a vampire, why the hell am I crying?

"So you admit you cheated," he replied calmly.

"I—wha? I—I can't believe you Jake! You know I'd never do that!" I exclaimed.

"I know a lot of things about you, Renesmee," he said. Why in the world did he just use my full name? "But it seems like Caleb knows more. Care to elaborate?"

He was going way too far. I slapped his face.

"I can't believe you," I said. "Who are you and what have you done to Jake? Where was the man who told me that he would live with that, because it's what I want."

"I didn't realize it had gotten this far," he said. "The whole world fawns over you and that Caleb while everyone else thinks I'm just the noble bodyguard."

"Is that what you want, Jake?" I demanded. "Publicity? The whole world all over you? Not one private second? You think it's all fun and games, do you? You don't realize how hard it is. I thought you loved me for who I am Jake, but it looks like you love my fame more." I turned around and began walking away, wiping my tears. A few seconds later, I heard a loud ripping noise I looked back and saw a huge wolf behind me, his teeth bared and one paw in the air.

A wave of pain and fear rocked through me. Something stung, but it wasn't from the inside. A drop of something red fell from my face and landed on the dirt. I put a hand up to my face. Another wave of shock went through me.

I was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh," Jake whispered. "Nessie . . ."

"Too late," I simply said. The tears mixed with blood. My face stung more, but it didn't matter.

I ran back home.

"What _happened_ to you?" Mom burst as soon as I had opened the door and she saw my face. I couldn't speak, so instead I showed her everything.

Dad was growling in another corner as he read my thoughts. "Carlisle," he called.

Daddy Carlisle and Mommy Esme were immediately around me.

For the next few minutes, only Daddy Carlisle was moving. He was stitching my wounds while the rest of them hovered. Aunt Alice was holding my hand, Uncle Em had one hand on my shoulder, Mommy Esme assisted Daddy Carlisle, Aunt Rosalie was watching the whole procedure and Uncle Jazz was controlling the emotional climate. Mom was with Dad in one corner, preventing him from tracking Jacob down.

"There you go," Daddy Carlisle announced, cutting the thread. The tense figures around me came to life. "We'll take the thread off after an hour and the scars will heal in a couple more."

"Thanks," I replied in barely a whisper. I began giving all of them a hug. I held on to Uncle Em and dad longer; Uncle Em because he's so much like a big teddy bear designed for me; and Dad . . . well, because he's my Dad.

I slept after Daddy Carlisle took off the thread. I didn't dream probably because of too much exhaustion.

I noticed a piece of paper on my bedside table.

_Nessie,_

_I'm awfully sorry for what happened. I didn't have enough control to stop myself. _

_I was wrong. I can't handle it. I think we need some space if we don't want it to happen again. I'm just too dangerous for you now._

_At the time being, please just pretend that I don't exist, as if nothing happened. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you loathed me._

_I love you . . . but even that has its own limits._

_Jake_

I went back to bed and cried.

* * *

So there. We've reached the climax so it means....we're nearing the end *aww* yes, I'm awfully sorry. We've just got a few chapters to go before the second installment comes to an end.


	19. Protection

I almost forgot about this special chapter (no, this isn't the surprise chapter)_

* * *

_

_Protection_

(Edward's Point of View)

I wanted nothing more than to rip Jacob's head now. I hadn't been this murderous since James endangered Bella's life.

"Edward, calm down," Bella soothed. I realized that I was shaking with so much fury. I struggled to regain composure. "Renesmee's fine,"

"I know that," I replied through gritted teeth. "It's not that. Once I get my hands on that mongrel, he'll be regretting the moment he raised a paw to hurt her."

"I'm just as angry as you are," she said. Renesmee's going through a lot. She needs us, she added in thought. "We have to put the anger away for the meantime."

"There you go," I heard Carlisle say. I stood up and joined them.

"Thanks," Renesmee replied in a weak voice. She went around hugging everyone, but clinging on to Emmett. Probably because of his teddy-bear-like stature.

"Dad," she said blissfully, launching into my arms.

"I love you, Ness," I said to my daughter. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"I love you too, Dad," she replied with a sigh. So this is how Bella had felt. How Charlie had felt. The realization became too much for me to handle. "Don't hurt him though, okay?"

I sighed. "I'll try my best," I replied. She then let go of me and padded to her room.

The apartment was quiet deeper into the evening. Then, there was a soft knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at the unwelcome visitor.

"I'm just here to get my stuff," Jacob replied. I wanted to finish him off now, but I promised. "I've arranged for a flight tomorrow. I'm going home."

"Good thing you know what's right," I said coldly. I followed him around, watching his every move. I stopped him when he was about to turn the knob on Nessie's room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I said I'd get my stuff, didn't I?" he replied with the same cold voice.

"Don't do anything stupid," I muttered when I had confirmed his thoughts and turned the doorknob.

He walked around for a minute and walked out without another word. I'd noticed that he put a piece of paper on Nessie's bedside table. I didn't bother to look, since I had read the entire thing on his mind.

Too right, he is, to put in that letter what he had.

* * *

Okay..moving on..


	20. 18 New Found Inspiration

Okay, enough with the tears! Here's the chance to shed some light on Caleb.

_18. New Found Inspiration_

As I cried, I saw my guitar and hugged it. It didn't matter to me, I was used to hugging cold hard things.

When I was finally able to pull myself together, I saw the glistening drops on my guitar.

That got me thinking.

For the next hour I began writing songs I had finished the concept for my second album. This was something anyone could relate to.

I saw Mom smile at me encouragingly when she saw me holding my guitar. I had put different types of hurt into the songs; unrequited love, forbidden love, heartache and heartbreak.

I'd finished a song for each kind of hurt, but nothing felt strong enough to be a carrier single. I had a meeting scheduled in a few hours, so I thought it best to get ready.

I was plucking my guitar randomly when Caleb entered.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. He had no idea what had happened.

"Hello," I replied. I could hear the sadness in my own voice.

"Whoa, sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of bed," he commented. "Where's Jacob?"

"I . . . don't want to talk about it," I said, playing with the fringe on one of the pillows.

He understood immediately and sat beside me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I guess," I lied. I felt like I was falling apart. That the guitar was the only thing that I could cling to. That and Caleb.

I felt like no matter how bright the sun is now—very rare for London—the darkness still engulfed me. I was in the middle of pitch blackness. I was experiencing my personal midnight.

"I'm so lucky," I sighed suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The world's crashing around me." I began "and yet here you stand beside me, ready to pull me out of the rubble. Well, here you sit, actually."

He smiled at my pun. "I told you I'll be here as long as you need me, right? It sounds like you need me a lot right now." He just opened his arms and I can't help but launched into them. A hug was exactly what I needed.

Later, we had a meeting. They approved of my concept, but we still hadn't decided on the title.

For the next few days, my anger levels went down. I tried to call him to check if he was okay, but he never answered the phone.

It was like he'd forgotten about everything.

That got me to work again. I was sitting at my piano, but I had my guitar beside me.

"_Did you forget that I was even alive_

_Did you forget everything we ever had_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?"_

It took me around five minutes to create the song. There was a simple tune bugging my head and I found out I could use it in the end.

"_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us."_

Now _that _was a carrier single. I had been so emotional throughout the whole songwriting process that I had actually been crying the entire time. My wet face had surprised me.

"It's the best one you've written yet," remarked Mom after I had calmed down. "That song should've been available when Edward left."

I smiled at her sheepishly, a somewhat appreciation of her trying to make me laugh.

"You're neither the first nor the last teenager to go through this," she said. "I'd been through this too."

If anyone would understand, it was Mom. Of course I knew the entire story. I didn't want her to go back to that.

"I'm no teenager," I contradicted. "I'm just a ten-year-old."

"Hmm. You are like me in many ways more than your dad and I can imagine." she said.

I began playing the guitar absentmindedly. A string broke with a loud twang.

"Oh crap!" I cried. I loved my guitar!

"Come on, we could buy a new one," Mom consoled, making me stand up.

"No way are we replacing Her," I said. I loved my guitar too much to let it go. She even had a name.

"Renesmee, it's older than you."

"That what I like best about it," I said. "It doesn't matter. I can still play this."

"You can't play a broken string, Nessie."

"Yes, I can," I said stubbornly. I tried, but the absence of one string made it sound bad.

"Come on, we'll fix it," Mom said. "Well, if you're planning to do any more songwriting I guess you'll have to make do with your Uncle Em's for the meantime." At least, that's what I thought she said. My conscious mind was busy thinking back on the day I had to leave.

_Let me hold you for the last time._

_It's the last chance to feel again._

I'd been stupid. I'd forgotten one kind of hurt. The hurt when you finally realize that everything was just a game.

I dialed Cale's phone.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked when he picked up.

"Do me a favor."

"Okay. Sure."

I took a deep breath. "Can you record a song with me?"

* * *

Okay, so I was wrong. I've got one more chapter!

* * *


	21. 19 Broken Strings

The chapter title too familiar? Check out the song index next time._

* * *

_

_19. Broken Strings_

Caleb met me the next day in my lounge.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"I have this new song," I began. "I realized I'd forgotten one kind of hurt, love that was never even there before. Then, when I was playing, my guitar string broke. Mom said 'You can't play a broken string.' So, I thought it was a great metaphor. Although I guess we need both sides for the song."

"Okay, let's hear it," Caleb agreed,

"_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you and so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

"Wow," Caleb merely said. "It's fantastic. Is it finished yet?"

I answered him with the next verse.

_Oh, what are we doing?_

_We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When it's too late, too late_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_So how can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again"_

"Brilliant," Caleb said. "How did you come up with it?"

"Well, like I said, Mom gave me the major idea. But then something came back to me," I said. My breath began coming out in gasps. I forced myself to continue. "Before he let go, he whispered a song in my ear and asked me to write the rest of it. I didn't realize it was going to have this theme. I laughed humorlessly.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure?"

"Why do you do that?" he pointed at my chest.

"Huh? I hadn't realized that my arms were around myself, trying to keep it together. "Oh."

"_That_."

"Well, it's just that I feel like I'm falling apart. Like somebody siphoned out all the glue keeping me together." I explained.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I said. "It's pretty much mine. I gave him too many chances, too much hope."

"Jake's an arse," he said darkly.

I flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said again.

"I wonder what's wrong with me," I said. "He's broken my heart a number of times already, but I can't forget him. I can't hate him."

"Do you still love him?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm still confused," I said.

"How do you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "My heart still loves him, I think. At least a couple of the tiny pieces do."

"Wow."

Silence stretched between us.

"So would you do it?" I asked.

"I'd be happy to," he replied with a smile.

I returned the smile half-heartedly, since half of me was dead.

We went on and practiced.

* * *

I'll update most probably tomorrow. Thanks for the understanding!


	22. 20 Afraid to Forget

As promised, I am back. I've got three (or four) more chapters today._

* * *

_

_20. Afraid to Forget_

We had another meeting the next day to finalize my album. I decided the best title for the album would be "Breaking, Broken," a tribute to teenagers experiencing what I was going through right now.

After three weeks the album was released with Don't Forget as the carrier single. I still hadn't got over him so not even the news that I reached gold on the second day could cheer me up.

Then, it was time for another music video, obviously for the carrier. Caleb was acting with me this time.

The whole music video's theme was prom.

"Places everyone!" the director called. "Aaand . . . action!"

"What was that about?" I scowled at Cale.

"What?"

"I thought you two were over," I replied, pointing to the extra pretending to be Cale's ex-girlfriend.

"Well . . . see . . . it's just that . . ." he stammered. "We got back last night."

"And what about me?"

"I'm . . . sorry."

"Too late," I said simply. Then I ran to a staircase crying. I suddenly remembered those were the last words I had said to him. I took off my stilettos and cried.

"Aaand . . . cut!" the director said. A team of makeup artists retouched me while another assistant put on the Chucks for the actual music part.

"Aaand . . . action!"

I walked through the entrance of the empty prom scene.

"_Did you forget _

_That I was even alive _

_Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget _

_Did you forget _

_About me _

_Did you regret (Did you regret) _

_Ever standing by my side _

_Did you forget (Did you forget) _

_What we were feeling inside _

_Now I'm left to forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

I climbed up the stage to join the band. There was no audience at all.

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand _

_Did you regret _

_Ever holding my hand _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget _

_Don't forget _

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Than we were before _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

Everything went black and I picked up an inconspicuous guitar. The lights went on again in time with the band. I was crying to an extent that my makeup was running. I'm sure this was the way the director likes it.

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_At all _

_It went dark again except for a spotlight focusing on me._

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past _

_Is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget _

_Please don't forget us _

The spotlight went out and I turned to the left where a grand piano was placed during the time the light focused on just me.

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along _

_You've forgotten _

_About us"_

After the whispered "Don't forget" in the end, everyone began clapping. Caleb knew that my tears were no act so he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and smiled at me encouragingly.

The video was shown a week later. Once again, I debuted on top spot. My album reached quintuple platinum. Tons of fanmail were streaming in at the studio. But nope, nothing can sway me.

Well, except for the concert tour.

"_Where?_" I burst suddenly through the meeting. It's been just three days after my concert here. They were planning a tour now, but only in North America. Specifically the United States.

They thought going back home would be a great surprise for me.

"Forks," Mr. Jameson said. I must be hearing things. "I thought you might like to go home for a while." Daddy Carlisle, Mommy Esme and Uncle Jazz had already gone back. I was surprised when Aunt Alice didn't.

"Forks, _Washington_?" I repeated slowly. There must be some other town named Forks somewhere else.

Mr. Jameson nodded.

Holy crap.

* * *

Moving on...


	23. 21 Welcome Home

Here's a pretty impossible chapter._

* * *

_

_21. Welcome Home_

After two weeks, it was time to go back home. They said I'll be performing at Forks High and at Port Angeles. It stunned me that they found ways.

"Wow, nice house," Caleb remarked after coming with us.

"Well, this _is_ our house, and by _our_, I mean all of us live here," I explained. "Mommy Esme fixed a cottage up for us, but mostly, we'd hang out here."

I led Caleb to the back door and we followed the short trail to the smaller house.

"Your Mommy Esme sure knows how to fix things up," he said.

"It's her job," I replied. "She likes to restore antiques."

"Oh."

We entered the house. A flurry of warm scents greeted me. Then I realized it was a mixture of mine, Mom's and Dad's.

"So this is what you were talking about," Caleb chuckled as he entered my rom. "Hmm . . . I never knew I was quite so photogenic."

"Whatever," I snickered. "That poster is not the only reason I liked you."

"Then what else?"

"I dunno," I replied with a shrug. "It's one of life's many unsolved mysteries."

We got a chance to visit both venues for the concert. Wow, they did find ways.

Caleb and Mr. Jameson had to go to Seattle for some business arrangements, so I had one entire day to be normal. Normal for me, at least.

I went hunting alone, thinking of a lot of things. I wouldn't want dad to be here to hear my thoughts.

Thought number one: I am being faced by the prospect of seeing him again.

Thought number two: my subconscious is somehow happy about that prospect.

Thought number three: do I still love him?

Okay, this was going too far. How could I even think about that for an _entire second_?

I trudged back home and just decided to do something . . . reckless.

I went to the garage and looked for my long-dormant motorcycle.

"Hel-_lo_, gorgeous," I greeted the red bike, rotting away beside Dad's Ducati. Well, not exactly rotting. I'm sure Aunt Rosalie kept tinkering it while I was away.

Right now I didn't care that they would hear me. I felt like Mom. I wanted to be free to think. Maybe some part of me will conjure his voice just like how Dad's voice kept bugging Mom when she was doing something reckless.

I decided to wear a helmet so I wouldn't have to lie to Mom and to keep my identity a secret.

"Woo hoo!" I screamed as I drove away. I wanted to take off the big helmet to let the cool wind blow on my face, but it's just too much of a risk to take.

I pushed my bike to the limit, speeding up at one-twenty as soon as I got on the freeway. Luckily there were no traffic enforcers.

I can't help myself, so I pulled over near Tacoma to take the helmet off and just put on my enormous shades. No one would notice me.

I managed to take a trip around Washington for less than half the time possible. In two hours, I'd already gone to Seattle, Port Angeles, Hoquiam, Tacoma and the Makah rez.

I'd been going so fast that I'd missed the sign saying where I was heading. The breeze that whipped my face now tasted a bit . . . salty. I looked over my shoulder to the left and saw a beach. A familiar one.

I was in _La Push_.

Half of me wanted to drive away, but the other half wanted to stay. I slowed down and realized that I was heading to First Beach. _Crap_, the less sensible side had won.

I parked the bike in the lot and took off my shoes. Good thing no one was here.

I sat down on one of the logs and breathed in the smell.

_Welcome home, Renesmee_, I said to myself.

And then something russet darted through the edge of the woods.

* * *

Aww! Review first before clicking next


	24. 22 Seeking Help

Okay, so I've only got three chapters. Here's the final one for today._

* * *

_

_22. Seeking Help_

Rain comes to Forks. Even in the summer.

When it was one of those days, I stayed in my room with my guitar playing restlessly.

"_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high you're jumping into it_

_And letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone"_

There was a soft rap on the door.

"It's open," I said, continuing to pluck. Caleb came in.

"You seem pretty restless," he commented.

"Very."

"Why?"

I tried keeping my mouth shut, but telling somebody might help lift the weight off my chest.

"I'm so confused, Cale," I said. "I think I need professional help."

"Confused about what?"

"Yesterday, when you were in Seattle, I took a trip 'round the state on my motorcycle," I began. "I went to Port Angeles, Tacoma, the Makah rez, even . . . but it felt . . . lifeless.

"Then, my subconscious led me to _La Push_," I said the name with emphasis. "And I found myself saying 'welcome home' to me."

"It's very simple you know," he said. "You still love him."

"I don't—" I began, but my thoughts flitted back to my hunt. "Well, at least my subconscious does."

Caleb became deep in thought.

"You know what?" he finally said. "I'm giving you the day off. You have at least twelve hours to think this through." With that, he stood up and closed the door behind him as he exited.

I began plucking the guitar again, but I got sick of the sound. I need my piano.

I ran to the house and saw the piano on the slightly raised platform in the middle of the room.

I began stroking the keys, playing just like the kid I was supposed to be.

Then I remembered the intro to one of my songs. Come to think of it, it has a double purpose. It's not just about unrequited love, it's also about regret. Regret of letting go.

"_The rain falls on my windows_

_And the coldness runs through my soul _

_And the rain falls, oh the rain falls_

_I don't want to be alone_

_I wish that I could photoshop all_

_Our bad memories _

_Coz the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks _

_Won't leave me alone_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll be all that you need_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Let me make up for what happened _

_And come back (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Lower east side of Manhattan_

_She goes, shopping for new clothes_

_And she buys this, and she buys that_

_Just leave her alone_

_I wish that he would listen _

_To her side of the story_

_It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad_

_And she's wiser for it now_

_I admit I cheated_

_Don't know why I did it_

_But I do regret it_

_Nothing I can do or say_

_To change the past (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Everything I ever did_

_Heaven knows I'm sorry, babe_

_I was too young not to see_

_You were always there for me_

_And my curiosity_

_Got the better of me_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z_

_Tell me what you want to be_

_I open my heart to be_

_You are my priority_

_Can't you see you've punished me_

_More than enough already_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_(Baby, take it easy on me)_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Baby, come back to me_

_(come back)_

_Baby, come back to me Baby, (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_(come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Na na na na, Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na, Na na na"_

I finished the song with a flourish.

"I need you, Jake," I finally said, braving to mention his name after so long. "I need you to come back."

Now I sincerely wish I hadn't slapped his face.

* * *

I'll be posting the rest tomorrow including the surprise and the song index. Please review! Thanks so much! :)


	25. 23 Careful Planning

So today's the day. Last few chapters and I'm posting them all today._

* * *

_

_23. Careful Planning_

I told Cale what I had realized the next day. He agreed to help me.

"Told you so," he smirked as I opened the door.

"Shut up and get in," I replied with a smile.

Cale and I talked for hours. It felt like we were talking about an entrapment operation instead of getting Jake to talk to me again. Well, it was close enough.

The Forks High concert was getting nearer and nearer. I was pacing back and forth in the house again, waiting for Caleb.

Then I heard the soft purr of his car. He's coming. I pretended to sit down on the couch and tap my foot.

He was up the steps . . .

"How did it go?" I asked as soon as I opened the door, waiting for the door bell of course.

"Phase one completed," he replied, smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I practiced the song for plan B with the band next day. I told them it was just for an emergency.

Then came the concert. I sang "Come Back to Me" for the opening and explained the exact purpose of the song and the whole album.

After that, I sang "Don't Forget," "Teardrops on My Guitar," "Now You Know," "and "Why Me."

Then, phase two of the operation.

"Now, the next song, Goodbye—" I was cut off by much shrieking. "—tells a vivid story about regret. Well, it's actually for one of the many persons in my life."

The band began playing and I scanned the crowd for Jacob.

"_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'til I cried_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played our song_

_And there were tears as I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_Coz I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed _

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'til I cried_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cellphone's blowing up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we cried_

_You said that you wish I'd forget_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye"_

I had been keeping my eye on Jake the whole time. My eyes were welling up with tears.

"_Goodbye_

_Goodbye"_

After the song I had another short break. I just had to break down.

But another crisis was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" Dad growled at Jake.

"I was just about to leave," he growled back. I ran up to him and held his wrist before he could go.

"Stay," I whispered. I looked at Dad. Please, I thought. He nodded once and went back inside the dressing room. "Jake, please, I need you here."

"I'll only stay as long as it's best for you," he replied, not looking at me. I turned his head to make hi8m look in my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"_Stay_," I whispered again. One of the stage directors called me. I let go of his hand hesitantly.

The audience welcomed me back with much more shrieking and banner waving.

"Tonight, I have a very special guest," I announced. "He's worked with me with my first album and now, he worked _alongside_ me in the second album." The crowd shrieked as they realized who I was talking about. "Please welcome Caleb James!" The audience screamed and clapped as he came running to the stage. Jacob was clapping along with the audience, his face hard.

"The song Caleb recorded with me was actually a team effort," I explained. "My Mom gave the main idea, someone special provided the first line, I came up with the rest of the lyrics and the melody and Caleb lent his voice. Here goes."

The audience grew quiet when the band started the intro.

When the song was finished, they cheered and I hugged Caleb, whispering "thank you" in his ear.

I looked back at the audience and Jacob was gone.

* * *

Moving on to the next chapter...


	26. 24 About You Now

Here's the unofficial chapter ending of Noon/Midnight.._

* * *

_

_24. About You Now_

I saw Jake walking through the crowd. The people were cheering and girls were squealing at Caleb as he waved goodbye.

Time for Plan B.

"Hey, guys, you wanna hear a new song?" I asked the audience when Caleb left the stage and everyone had already quieted down.

"Yeah!" they replied. They began cheering all over again.

"Well, this song's gonna be in my third album--" more cheering "--it's going to be the carrier single. I hope he's listening--" Jake looked back. _Yes!_ "--because I wrote this especially for him."

I signaled the band to begin. We had practiced this song, but they didn't expect I'll sing it.

"_Maybe I'm all-new design_

_Should've been strong yet I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How can I know what you meant_

_There is nothing to compare to_

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_All that it takes is one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_I'm out of my mind just to show you_

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_Coz I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you no"_

I signaled the guards to open the barricade separating the stage from the audience. I descended the steps and went to the crowd. Jacob was already near the front.

"_Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_

_Coz I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

I saw Jake and held his hand. I began dragging him back to the stage with me.

"_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Coz I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_And I know how I feel about you now_

_Yeah I know how I feel _

_About you now"_

The crowd was clapping and cheering hard.

"Thank you!" I said and bowed. "Okay, you're probably wondering who this guy is," I said, wrapping my arm around Jake's waist since I can't reach him. "Well, this is my best friend, Jacob," I continued. "We've been friends since forever—" literally "—and we began dating during our junior year in high school." I heard a few deep-voiced "aww"s from the crowd. "Sorry guys," I said with a shrug. The girls laughed. "And recently, we've been having problems because of the distance. I cried a bit then I realized what I really felt for Jake. There have been rumors spreading around saying that me and Caleb were going out. Wait, where is he anyway? _Caleb_!"

Caleb came running from backstage. More girls shrieked.

"The truth is Caleb and I are just really great friends. The song I sang earlier, it's called "About you Now," and it's for . . . Jacob."

The crowd shrieked again.

"So," I said nonchalantly, looking at Jacob. "I guess you already know how I feel about you, huh?"

Jacob nodded.

Once again, I just couldn't resist the urge to hug him. When I did, the crowd applauded and shrieked again.

"Okay, back to business," I said. "Jacob's a great guitarist and I want you to hear a song that we wrote together four years ago. Caleb, I believe you know this one, too."Caleb handed Jake a guitar. He obviously knew what song I was thinking of.

"_Nobody listens to me_

_Don't hear a single thing I've said,_

_Say anything to soothe me,_

_Anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how I really feel_

_To fake the days and make it like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts_

_To turn around like you were never there"_

We continued singing I Thought I Lost You with much enthusiasm. Like always, I gave him a few seconds of guitar glory. He ended with a great big flourish.

I looked at the sky and somehow, no matter how dark it is, I can say that in the middle of the darkness, the sun rose.

* * *

Boo hoo!! we're nearing the end!! :(


	27. Epilogue

Here's the official final chapter!_

* * *

_

_Epilogue: Perfection_

At the end of the concert, I sang the second single from the third album.

"_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_

_I will stay the same in the La La Land_

_Machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)"_

The crowd cheered and the critiques, press and media in the VIP section gave me a standing ovation. For the first time since I performed onstage, I burst into tears. Tonight was the best night of my life (well, existence) so far. I could say that tonight, everything had turned out perfectly.

Jake, Cale and I walked to the dressing room together. Of course, Cale knew better than to hold my hand.

Dad was still a bit mad at Jake, but he found it hard not to forgive him. Mom instantly forgave him, having experienced the same thing before.

When we went back to the house, after promising Caleb to hang out the next day, Jacob and I took a walk in the forest. We stopped by Dad and Mom's meadow. We were both sitting on the grass, and I held onto his hand while my head was rested on his shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry I ever left," Jake said, pressing his lips on top of my head.

"You know what, for some reason that I can't find, I forgive you," I replied. I turned my head to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The next day, I was woken up by a phone call.

"Yeah?" I said when I answered.

"You have a lunch meeting today at noon," Caleb replied.

"For what? And where?"

"You're meeting with a special committee and a few other artists," he replied. "You're nominated for the Grammys."

"What?!" I said, disbelieving. "You're joking!"

"I'm not," he replied with a laugh. "Come with Jacob. Dad wants to talk to him as well."

"Okay. You're sure you're not joking?"

"Very sure."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I snapped the phone shut.

And then I screamed.

"Wha—? Nessie, where's the fire?" I'd woken Jacob up.

"There's no fire," I said with a huge grin across my face. "Caleb just called."

"What did he say?"

"We have a lunch meeting," I said. "I've been nominated for the Grammys!"

"That's great!" he replied. "Wait, then why am I coming?"

"Mr. Jameson wants to talk to you," I said. "Now, come on. I'm sure Aunt Alice would want to use this as an excuse to go shopping."

As soon as I opened the door, I was enveloped in hugs.

"Congratulations!" Mommy Esme gushed. Daddy Carlisle and Uncle Jazz hugged me. Of course, Uncle Em didn't forget to tousle my hair.

"Of course, no one could be prouder than us," Mom said, enclosing me in a tight embrace. Dad did the same.

"Okay, okay, no time to dilly-dally," Aunt Alice said, pulling my arm. "We've got . . . four hours to go. New York awaits." She dragged me and Jacob to the garage.

In fifteen minutes we were back on the streets of Manhattan.

We managed to do all the shopping in two hours. Luckily, the meeting was just in Seattle.

"Hey," I whispered to Cale as soon as I saw him outside the venue. I had Jacob on my right arm. Caleb positioned himself on my left and the three of us walked inside.

By the end of the meeting, I was already crying. I had been nominated for Best New Artist, Song of the Year (Don't Forget) and Album of the Year (Breaking, Broken). We met Mr. Jameson in one of the penthouse suites of the hotel.

"Are we going back?" I asked Caleb before we entered.

"It's a surprise." He opened the door and let us in. Mr. Jameson was waiting for us in the sitting room.

"Ah, Jacob, Nessie, please take a seat," Mr. Jameson said, waving his hand towards the couch across the armchair where he was sitting. Caleb, Jake and I sat together side by side. "I called you here today because of your contract."

_So I _am_ going back_, I thought with a note of bitterness. Jacob squeezed my hand.

Mr. Jameson pulled out a leather envelope from his briefcase and put a fountain pen in front of me.

The contract contained the same things, except there was no expiration. I could bail out as soon as I want or need to.

But the last condition made me want to jump up and down.

"You're setting up a studio here? _In Seattle_?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we figured it will be the best for our star . . . and star-to-be," Mr. Jameson said, throwing a furtive glance at Jacob. He turned to his briefcase once more and pulled out another leather envelope which he handed to Jake.

"What's this?" he asked, slightly opening the envelope.

"Your contract, of course."

Jake's eyes widened as he saw the contents of the heavy paper. He glanced at me and locked me in a tight embrace.

"Do the honors," I said and handed him the fountain pen. He read the entire contract, which had the same details as mine.

Mr. Jameson shook both our hands.

"Well, I wish I could stay," he began "but my flight back home leaves first thing tomorrow."

"You're going back to London?" I asked. "Then who's taking over the Seattle office?"

"Caleb, of course," he replied, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Me? But—Dad—"

"You can do it," he replied simply. Then he ushered us out of the suite.

We slapped each other high-fives.

Of course, a party was waiting for me and Jake. Aunt Alice was able to see through Caleb and Dad confirmed his thoughts.

There was still too much to worry about. In two weeks, we planned our collaborative album. Collectively, we'll be called Undercover Antics and our first album together would be Outside Edition. Jake would be doing a single with me on my third album and then he'll be recording his first studio album.

More days passed. We were getting nearer to the Grammys. Aunt Alice had booked us on flights for two weeks to Paris, London, Hong Kong and Rome so that we could pick out the best outfits imaginable. But of course, nothing could pass Aunt Alice's tastes except the top designers and Perrine Bruyere.

Perrine designed me a special dress that would match my customized Manolo Blanhiks. The design was made by (who else?) Aunt Alice.

"Are we really here?" I asked Caleb. He was our chauffeur for the night. We used the Vanquish that Dad had preserved for so long.

"Yes we are," Jake replied. "Don't freak out, okay?"

"I'll . . . try," I replied. I felt my temperature drop down a few degrees.

When we entered the venue, I was shocked. Here were the singers whom I looked up to. And now, I was sitting with them. Only Caleb and I were allowed near the front.

Today was Judgment Day.

The deal was whoever wins the Best New Artist award would sing their latest composition, whether or not it was in the upcoming album.

The presenters had already finished announcing the nominees.

"And this year's Best New Artist," she began "is . . . Nessie Cullen." My eyes widened in shock. Had she really mentioned my name?

Caleb patted my back to make me stand up. I can't believe I was actually walking up the stage to take that trophy!

I just gave a short speech. I would save the best for the best. Well, if I win the best.

They ushered me to the back so I could prepare for my number.

After the Best Male artist had walked off the stage, the stage director gave me the cue.

"Now, please welcome back our Best New Artist of the Year, Miss Nessie Cullen."

I walked up the stage and the people in front of me applauded.

"_Suddenly I am in front of the lights_

_Everything I'm feeling scary and beautiful at the same time_

_And every day I try to a supreme_

_I wanna show the whole world the truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

_Suddenly time it feels like the wind_

_It changes everywhere I go_

_I'm just trying to fit in_

_Now here I stand_

_And I'm still just that girl_

_I'm following my heart_

_In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am center stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye _

_It's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to reign_

_I wanna say love me for me_

_What's inside_

_I will be positive, not run away_

_So much for you_

_This is life"_

Just like the song, suddenly I began crying in front of everyone. Gosh, how embarrassing was this?!

"_Suddenly I am center stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye _

_My dreams begin to reign"_

For the second time, I was given a standing ovation. The fact that the audience was composed of critiques, artists and veterans made me cry even harder.

This was it.

This was my dream. I'd already won Best New Artist and Song of the Year, but this was way beyond reach. It's only now that I feel this want to win Album of the Year.

The presenter had finished announcing the nominees. I had no other hand to hold but Caleb's. I knew Jake wouldn't mind. I bet he's holding Mom's hand.

Being unable to hold my emotions any longer, I let out a snigger. Cale looked at me and shook his head.

"And our Album of the Year award," the presenter began "goes to . . . Breaking, Broken; Nessie Cullen."

That took the cap right off the bottle. Caleb hugged me and went to approach Dad, Mom, Jake and the others to meet me backstage.

"Oh. Em. Gee," I said as I received the award. "Wow. Wow. Thank you so, _so_ much to Mr. Jameson for giving me the big break. Thanks to Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Daddy Carlisle, Mommy Esme and the rest of my family far and wide for giving me the endless support. Thank you, God! Wow, without You I wouldn't even be here. Um . . . thanks to my fans for their passionate support even though I don't even deserve more than half of it. Of course, Caleb, you're the greatest ever. And finally, Jacob, you know how much I love you. This album is actually for you. Once again, thanks everybody!" I bowed in front of everyone and was met backstage by my family.

Much later that night, Jacob and I were back in the meadow, lying side by side, looking up at the moonlit sky.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Midnight."

"Feels like noon to me."

"Huh?"

"You know, when it's noon, it's really, really hot. And that's the time you're on top of the world because you're close to the sun," I explained. "That's exactly how I feel now."

"So it's . . .noon?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "More like . . . noon-slash-midnight."

And I pressed me lips softly on his.

This was the time of my life.

* * *

Once again, a MILLION thanks to you if you've been with Nessie ever since Dusk. Please , please watch out for the third installment, Starless. I'm still not sure when I'll post it, probably when I'm already ten chapters into it, to be sure. Again, thanks! And please read the next chapter(s). I didn't forget about my surprise.


	28. Song Index

**_Song Index_**

As always here's the song index for _Noon/Midnight_ (that's the actual title of the fic. The slash just won't work). Again, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SONGS except the ones with "ORIGINAL COMPOSITION" written beneath the title. Here's the complete album list if you want to listen to the songs you haven't heard (except the original compositions, of course).

**New and Notorious**

A Place in This World

Fearless

Good and Broken

Should've Said No

Silver Lining

One in A Million

The Fear

The Show

I'm Only me when I'm with You

You are My Light

**Breaking, Broken**

Don't Forget

Gotta go my Own Way

Teardrops on my Guitar

Breathe

Goodbye

Come Back to Me

Now You Know

Bottom of The Ocean

Never Meant To Be

Why Me

**Bonus Tracks:** Broken Strings (feat. Caleb James); Midnight (a Piano Solo)

Song: A Place in this world

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: Fearless

Artist: Taylor Swift

Album: Fearless

Song: Good and Broken (Chapter 12)

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Song: Should've Said No

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: Silver Lining

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song: One in a Million

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Song: The Fear

Artist: Lily Allen

Song: The Show (chapter 12)

Artist: Lenka

Album: Lenka

Song: I'm Only me When I'm With You

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: You Are my Light

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song: Don't Forget (chapter 18, 20)

Artist: Demi Lovato

Album: Don't Forget

Song: Gotta Go My Own Way

Artist: Vanessa Hudgens

Album: High School Musical 2

Song: Teardrops on My Guitar

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: Breathe

Artist: Taylor Swift

Album: Fearless

Song: Goodbye (chapter 23)

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Album: Breakout

Song: Come Back To Me (chapter 22)

Artist: Utada

Album: This is the One

Song: Now You Know

Artist: Hilary Duff

Album: A Cinderella Story OST

Song: Bottom of the Ocean

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Song: Never Meant to Be

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song: Why Me

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song: Broken Strings (chapter 19)

Artist: James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado

Album: Songs for You, Truths for Me

Song: Tied Together With a Smile (chapter22)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: About You Now (chapter 24)

Artist: Miranda Cosgrove

Album: iCarly: Music inspired from the hit TV series

Song: I thought I Lost You (chapter 24)

Artist: Miley Cyrus & John Travolta

Album: Bolt OST

Song: La La Land (Epilogue)

Artist: Demi Lovato

Album: Don't Forget

Song: Suddenly

Artist: Ashley Tisdale

Album: Headstrong

If you've been with Nessie ever since _Dusk_, thank you _so, so_ much! I've already begun with the third installment of the _Another Twilight Saga_ and it's called _Starless_. I'm clueless on when to post it, but be sure to check out my profile to find out. I'm currently working on _Confusion_, a Harry Potter fanfic because I think I've forgotten the Harry side of me. When I finally get to read Revelations, I'm sure I'll come up with more stories. Also, I finally finished Return to Ravenhearst (it's a game) and I'm thinking of writing up the story. Well, I'm sorry for all the delays, but besides being an author (of fanfics, that is) I'm also a student and I've got a major Science Fair project and I'm on the edge of Algebra. I hope you guys understand. A shoutout to all my friends, Alyzah, Mae, Grace, Agibz, Rizza and Jillian, who's in Canada right now. We miss you so much! _Twilighters_ is almost paralyzed without you.

Watch out for _Starless_! Thanks, everyone!

Xoxo, pAula-p0tter N;]

P.S. _Dusk_ reached almost 4,000 hits! I really love you guys!!!!


	29. Proserpina

Ta-da!! Here's the special chapter I was talking about. This also serves as a sneak preview of Starless._

* * *

_

_Proserpina_

(Caleb's Point of View)

I've never seen her this happy.

So beautiful, so radiant, so . . . charming.

I would have thought that seeing Jacob again would make her even more depressed. It was as if he would take her heart and life along with him. How could you love someone and welcome him back with open arms after breaking your heart into many little pieces. It was so ironic. She's just so . . . unique.

That there is my problem. Every single touch of her sends my blood boiling under my skin.

Now I know why Jupiter had wanted to keep Proserpina. Like Nessie, she puts life in everything. Her smile would make you want to smile. Her child-like antics were endearing. Am I . . .?

No, Caleb. You mustn't think of such things. For all I know, they could be engaged already. She always has that ring. Yes, maybe that's it.

But I have to try at least.

If she says no? That's too hard to imagine. It would be as painful as being speared by a sword, burning slowly at the stake. Too much to bear.

But I have to try. I cannot lose her.

She's my spring and my summer . . . my Proserpina.

I have to try. I need her in my life.


End file.
